My Kingdom Awaits
by Greenlee
Summary: Sansa's dream of being Queen is realized. Her king, her knight, her prince is not one she ever imagined, but with him, The Starks will right the songs done to their family. Winter has come, but they will use Fire and Blood will flow as justice is handed down. Will mostly be based off tv world, but some book elements will be included.
1. Chapter 1

My Kingdom Awaits

Sansa never thought she would be back here. Her eyes scanned over the room and she sat back and ran her hands over her stomach. She had always stayed in the Tower of the Hand when she had last been in King's Landing, and though her husband vowed to protect her she did not feel safe. She truthfully hadn't felt safe since her father was executed. She looked to her left and watched while her maids laid out a small meal, but turned away. Her husband would no doubt be stopping by, taking time out of his busy day of preparations for the trials that would begin, trials that she had to attend, trials that she would avoid if not for the fact she was duty bound to attend. Sure enough Jon made his way in and dismissed the servants.

"San?" He said softly not wanting to disturb her. He took off Longclaw and placed it beside the newly re-forged Ice on the mantle and made his way past the small table and into their bedchamber.

"I'm awake Your Grace." Sansa said softly as she rolled over to face Jon. Soon after they had won back Winterfell they had began to prepare for the war against the Others. Arya had returned to them and Howland Reed had shown up when Jon called their banners again. He came to fulfill a promise he had made to Ned. Jon sent word to his Aunt that he need her help. Sansa was shocked when she came to his aid; shocked that Tyrion was with her. Those horrifying beasts had flew over the wall and set fire to everything dead. The Others were defeated with dragons, Valyrian steel and a hero reborn according to another Red Priestess that had also arrived with Daenerys. A red Priestess that was sent back east. Melissandre had made the mistake of telling Jon he would need to make burnt offerings to the Lord of Light. He had executed her on the spot for threatening Sansa and burned her body.

"Are you well?" Jon asked sitting beside her and brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. Sansa took his hand and placed it on her stomach so he could feel the babe move. She had lost her first babe, Ramsay's babe. Only Jon and Maester Sam knew that babe wasn't Jon's. He had married her before he left to fight the Others, claiming that he didn't want their babe born a bastard and no one questioned their newly crowned King in the North. Sansa had started to bleed and would have died had Sam and Gilly not shown up when they did. Gilly was used to her sisters and mother miscarrying and birthing babes and Sam's teaching had saved her.

"I'm well." Sansa said sitting up and letting Jon led her to the table. "I was just thinking about how we got here."

"Pleasant thoughts I hope." Jon said helping her into her chair and then pushing her closer to the table.

"Not here, here. How we ended up in King's Landing. How you ended up ruling Westoros. How we have Black Cells full of traitors awaiting trial. How the Sept of Baelor is burnt to the ground. How Tyrion Lannister is your Hand."

"I told you I would never let anyone hurt you again. I need men like Tyrion to help me rule." Jon said. "Is it awkward having your first husband here?"

"We were never husband and wife. It's just awkward to be here." Sansa said sniffing the air. "Do you smell lemons? " Jon smiled at her and lifted the warming covers off their plates to show her the warm cakes he had made for her. He poured out the water and Sansa looked on, astounded when a few slices of the precious fruit fell into her cup.

"A crate just arrived from High Garden. Willas likely trying to gain favor for his grandmother, as soon as I heard of the gift I had them make up cakes for you and sliced one into our pitcher myself." Jon said smiling as Sansa sipped the water and smiled.

"How goes court?" Sansa asked as Jon ripped a small loaf of bread apart.

"They will be ready for us after we break our fast." Jon said looking down. "If you do not feel up to it…"

"I will still go and do my duty. They will all answer for the harm they did our—my father." Sansa said shivering at the thought of the executions that were sure to follow. The flapping of wings could be heard and she watched while Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal flew past their window. Those who thought dragons could not be controlled were wrong. Jon could control them because he was the blood of the dragon, the real prince that was promised. When Daenerys had turned coldly to them in the fields around Winterfell and demanded that they bend the knee Sansa had stood tall and declared the North would never bow to Southern rule again. Jon nodded and eyed the shivering Dothraki and Unsullied as they stood in formation. The Wildlings and Northern forces formed behind their liege Lords, prepared to die when Daenerys commanded her beasts into the air, just as she signaled for them to swoop in, pointing to Sansa, Jon had cried out no and dragons landed. He ordered them to his side and they left their mother. Daenerys had no choice but to be the one that bowed down. Jon had tried, had named her Lady of Dragonstone, but she had returned to Essos, to rule where she was a Queen.

"Who is to be tried first?" Sansa asked as she ate some of the bread and a few pieces of fruit, earning smiles from Jon with each bite.

"Lord Baelish." Jon said. "Cersei will be last." Jon said.

"He was poisoning Sweet Robyn." Sansa said softly pushing her plate away but picking up one of the sweet cakes Jon had made for her. "He betrayed father."

"He sold you like a some cattle to the Boltons." Jon spat out. "He is lucky that I was raised by the most honorable man in Westoros, he is lucky that I don't follow the Lord of Light. He is lucky that our way is the Old Way." Jon said coldly.

"And he is lucky that you are a just King who excused himself from sitting on the panel that will judge him.' Sansa said holding his hand.

"It would not be right for me to judge him when I have already judged him guilty." Jon said calming to his wife's touch. "I received a raven from Arya. Bran has returned home with Meera Reed. She will stay on and help him rule the North in our steed." Jon said. "Tyrion is appointing a new Warden of the West and Dorne is no longer unbowed." Jon said. "Lord Royce had promised to council Lord Robyn and though he will not or ever be the warrior his father was, he will be a fit Lord." Jon said as he ate, filling Sansa in on the news of their Kingdom. "I'll send Ice back so it rests within Winterfell."

"The Starks must never leave Winterfell again. Arya and Bran and any heirs they have." Sansa said softly. "Never shall Winterfell be without a Stark."

"Never." Jon promised. "Arya wishes for me to allow her to remain unwed. She's waiting for Gendry to more established. I don't know what your lady mother would think about her marrying a Blacksmith."

"A knight. The heir to Storm's End." Sansa said. "She loves him and he her. I want her to only know happiness from marriage. It took three for me to find it." Sansa said. "Promise me Jon, you won't make her marry a Lord she doesn't love."

"I promise." Jon quickly said. He picked up his water cup and drained it. "Where's Ghost?" He asked looking around.

"He's lying on my silk robe in the changing room. When I took it off after my bath it fell to the floor and he snuggled on it as I was dressed. I hadn't the heart to make him move."

"He's to guard you, not sleep." Jon said smiling.

"Sandor and Brienne are outside my door. Any man that makes it past them is not going to in any shape to hurt me. Ghost would not even have to rush." Sansa said.

"I talked to some of the city guards that worked under Janos Slynt." Jon said softly. "They will testify to the treachery of Littlefinger against Lord Stark."

"What?" Sansa said turning to him as she stood up. Jon walked with her over to their dressing chamber so she could ready herself for court.

"Our father knew that the Queen would not easily give up, not with her children at stake. He thought that Littlefinger had secured the city watch as backup. Instead he pulled a dagger and held it to his throat and made him watch while his household guards were butchered. He is responsible for what happened to you in King's Landing." He held out her gown and helped her pull it around her corset and shifts, picking up the other she had been wearing. Sansa tied the Stark gray gown at her side before sitting down and picking up her brush.

"You now it was my fault. I told the queen we were leaving, I begged her to talk to father, to convince him that I should stay behind to marry Joffrey."

"You had no idea what Joffrey and his mother were." Jon said. "You are not at fault." He said watching while she brushed and braided her hair. Neither put on the Targaryen crowns that were on their table, Sansa instead choosing a loose silver chain with pearls Jon had given her when she announced she was with child. Jon wore no finery. Just the doublets Sansa embroidered from him. They occasionally wore their crowns to court, but not often. Sansa wearing the crown of Rhaella and Jon the crown of Aegon the Conqueror. Many commissioned new crowns for them, trying to win their favor, but Jon always refused them. He was not a king the coveted wealth. The royal crofters flowed again with gold, thanks to the mines of Castemere. Robb had won them, and their gold was carted in. A good chunk had gone to pay off the Iron Bank of Braavos, but Tyrion had forgiven the debt to House Lannister in exchange for the life of his brother. Sansa had known that it was because of Jaime sending off Brienne that she was able to make it to the wall, and Jon had relented. Jaime was the Lord of Casterly Rock, a position that Tyrion relented. Tyrion was too busy helping them rule and quite comfortable in the Tower of Hand. Jaime was expected to marry and breed, something Lord Tywin had always wanted. Tyrion never planned to marry again. Sansa had known that had Jaime agreed to leave the Kingsguard, Tywin was going to marry him to Sansa herself. When he refused, she had been given to Tyrion. Sansa wasn't sure if Tyrion was trying to make up for killing his father or not, or if Jaime was being further punished by being forced to marry.

"Jon?" Sansa said as he took her arm and whistled. Ghost made his way out and followed them to court. He would sit beside Sansa, in her throne beside Jon.

'Yes?" He asked nodding to as her guards fell in line behind them.

"Do you think people see us as they look at Cersei?" Jon shook his head. Sansa asked him this often.

"We are not brother and sister. We never had that relationship."

"Because I was terrible to you."

"Because you obeyed your Lady Mother." Jon said. "It matters not. I am Targaryen. Not Stark. Cousins marry all the time."

"Our baby will not be mad." Sansa repeated. Maester Sam had explained that inbreeding was really only a risk with close relatives, and even then, as Gilly's child, and Myrcella and Tommen had proven, the child had a shot at being smart, sweet and caring.

"Our child will be perfect." Jon promised pausing outside the doors and kissing her hand before nodding. Sansa steeled her spine and made her face betray nothing of the fear she felt entering the throne room.

"Rise for your King and Queen." Sandor said announcing them. The people curtsied around them as they made their way to the thrones.

"Are the judges present?" Jon asked as he settled into the throne and reached over to hold Sansa's hand.

"We are Your Grace." Lady Mormont said from the table where she stood between Lord Redwyne and Ser Davos Seaworth.

"Bring in the accused." Only Jon heard his wife's small intake of breath and felt her tighten the hold on his hand. In walked in Lord Baelish, as he approached the prisoner's dock he smiled up at Sansa, unaware that he had been exposed.

"Our first witness is Lord Varys, the Spider." Lord Redwyne said. Baelish smile soured and Sansa stared him down as Varys established who was on the City Watch during the early days of Joffrey's false rule. Man after man was called to testify to the orders given to them by Janos Slynt. The Maester from the Eyrie was then called. He went on to explain that he repeatedly told Baelish that sweet sleep was too strong a medication to be used as he ordered for Lord Robyn's "fits."

"We can only thank the Gods that Lord Robyn survived this treatment." Lyanna Mormont spewed out dismissing the Maester. She had promised her youngest sister, who was only 8 to the Lord of the Eyrie should he survive. Being able to grow up and have consequences seemed to be working out for Lord Arryn, he still had shaking episodes, but not from temper tantrums.

"Lord Baelish may be accompanied back to his cell. The judges will hear the rest to the cases, and then we will decide the prisoners' fates. " Lord Davos said. "Shall we move on to the next case?"

"No my Lords and Lady. Night falls soon. We will refresh ourselves with food and sleep and meet in the morning." Jon said as he stood with Sansa from the throne. Court was dismissed and Sansa turned to Jon. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I won't have to you dealing with all of the stress in one sitting." He said running his thumb along the back of the hand that was still in his own. Sansa blushed when she noticed how tightly she held his hand.

"People will see me as your weakness…" Sansa said softly.

"And should they try anything they will see my strength." Jon said loudly enough that if anyone was trying to eavesdrop on their king, they would hear. Jon nodded and they were led back through to the Royal Apartments. "Are you hungry again?" Jon asked.

"Not yet Your Grace." Sansa answered. "Perhaps we could write to Arya and Bran before we send for food?"

"I'll invite Sam for drinks and tell him to bring parchment, wax and your seal." He said letting her enter their rooms. "Shall I invite Sandor and Brienne for dinner?"

"Yes. They guard all day. I broke my fast when I woke this morning with Brienne and Pod this morning. When I woke you were already gone."

"You looked peaceful. I didn't want to wake you. It was a rough night." Jon explained. "I broke my fast with Sam and had him update me on the correspondence."

"If my Mother's Illness disturbs you I should sleep elsewhere." Sansa offered. "You have a kingdom to rule."

"No. We will not be separated." Jon said turning to venture after a squire to fetch Sam and invite their guests. "And we have a kingdom to rule. The realm will know that your word is equal to mine."


	2. Chapter 2

My Kingdom Awaits Chapter 2

"Jon? Has the bathwater cooled? Can I join you?" Sansa asked from the doorway to their bathing chamber. Jon smiled and held a hand out from where he soaked in the water. Sam had warned that baths of too hot water might be bad for the baby, that Sansa should think of the hot springs at Winterfell, if the temperature was above those, she should let it cool. He was smiling cause she only called him Jon and not Your Grace when they were alone.

"Of course you can join me. I used half a jar of your oil." Jon said. "Who's on guard?"

"Tormand took over for Brienne and Sandor. I'm not sure who the Kingsguard is though." Sansa said as she daintily stepped into the tub and settled between Jon's legs, tossing her braid over both their shoulders so it hung out of the tub.

"I think it was Grenn to night." Jon said against her neck. His hands were immediately on her body, trailing over her teats gently. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Sam spoke to you didn't he?" Sansa asked tilting her head to the side allowing him to kiss her neck with ease.

"He did. He mentioned that you asked a few questions. He consulted the Grand Maester to make sure. Even Grand Master Jorgon says it's safe so long as there is no pain." Jon said chuckling at how Sansa blushed.

"It's just, if you wanted to take your rights, I wanted to know if it was alright." Sansa said.

"Only when you want to." Jon said reaching for a cloth and scrubbing her back. He kissed the scar she had from the flat of a sword from Ser Trant. Had Arya not taken care of him in Braavos, Jon would have fed him to Drogon. Ramsay had left no scars that could be seen, but every so often Jon found a new one. She didn't like being taken from behind if she was flat against a surface, he had to leave her hands free, as much as she liked holding his hand or arm in public when they coupled if he forgot and lost himself he would find her with a terrified expression on her face and her body tense. He had rolled over in the middle of the night and spooned her from behind only to be woken by her crying in her sleep, begging him not to make her do it again, that they should only couple as the Gods intended. She only enjoyed sleeping with her head on his chest, tucked into his side. Sure enough Sansa turned around and kneeled between his legs, taking the cloth from him and running it over his neck and chest.

"Jon?" Sansa said avoiding his eyes. "I wish to speak to Cersei before her trial." Sansa said letting him pull her in. She took the opportunity to run the cloth along the back of his neck right along his hairline.

"Why?" Jon finally asked. "You owe her nothing. You did nothing wrong while you were a ward or while married to Tyrion."

"She's a mother who lost all her babes. She believes me responsible for Joffrey. I want to tell her what and who are at fault."

"She won't likely believe you." Jon said. "And I will not have you go to the black cells. They are filthy. Perhaps I can have her brought to one of the rooms in the Tower of the Hand. I'll ask Tyrion."

"Thank you." Sansa said leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Jon rubbed her cheek and leaned forward to press his forehead against hers.

"You are too kind. That woman deserves no comfort." He added kissing her softly. Jon let out a frustrated groan when someone knocked on their door. "What part of not to be disturbed do they not understand." He asked lifting himself from the tub. "No you stay and relax." He said helping Sansa lie back where he had been. Jon reached for a towel and placed another within her reach along with her robe. "A moment!" Jon bellowed when the knocking continued.

"I'll not be much longer." Sansa said as he pulled on some britches and a tunic. Jon smiled and left for their chamber. Sansa continued to lightly cleanse herself and heard another door close, she thought to their solar. Jon must be meeting with whoever was at the door. "Who's out there Ghost?" Sansa asked as the wolf strides brought him to the tub and he sat to wait for her. Sansa rose from the tub and wrapped in her towel to dry herself before reaching for her shift and pulling on her robe. She tied the robe a bit higher then her waist to hide her small bump. Other than Sam and Jon no one knew for sure the Queen was with child. There was court gossip, but she really had not gained much weight and her ladies barely dressed her anymore. Jon usually made it back and helped her into her corset, that was only tied tightly to support her breasts and Brienne helped her on those occasions that Jon did not. Brienne had not noticed anything yet. She suspected that Sandor might know, but he still had not commented one way or another. After tidying her hair Sansa made her way to their solar door and knocked lightly.

"You can come in Sansa." Jon called. Sansa entered and curtsied.

"Hello my Lords." She said to Tyrion before turning and greeting Sam and Davos.

"We have received a envoy from the Twins." Jon said holding out a parchment as she made her way over to sit beside him. "Lord Walder seems to think that paying a golden ransom will absolve his past transgressions."

"He also says he will never give up the Twins and that he has enough in supplies and men to withstand a siege for years." Sansa said scanning the letters. "Has he released his hostages from The North?" Sansa asked. "How are we to believe that the Great Jon, Lady Mormont and the rest are alive and well?"

"The envoy is resting but he swore a holy oath in front of the High Sparrow that he was telling the truth." Davos said.

"An oath from the family that murdered their king?" Sansa said plucking a piece of parchment and a quill. "Send the envoy back after taking all his finery and gold. Tell him that pays his fine for disrespecting his Queen by not following her direct orders of releasing her Lords and Ladies. Send him back with this note." Sansa said handing Jon the note to read, he allowed a small smirk to his lips before passing the note to Tyrion.

"The Tale of Harran the Black?" Tyrion said smiling. "The Twins is not Harrenhal."

"No, it will be much easier and faster for Drogon and his brothers to burn it to the ground. The late Lord Frey will not excused for his crimes. He can decide if he wishes to have his entire line extinguished or not."

"Send him off at first light with light provisions. They have 2 moons to get your Lords to Red Keep in one piece. It does not take me long to reach the Twins on the back of a dragon." Jon said signing the bottom of the note and folding it. "Seal this with the Direwolf in the gray wax and the three headed dragon in red." Jon said handing the note to Sam. "Lord Seaworth have the ships have been repaired? They will be able to bring our lords back north?"

"Aye Your Grace. The ships sent over from the Iron Islands were in the best of shape. They also sent builders to help and 4 new ships have been made and added to our fleet."

"We need to discuss something else." Jon said. "Sansa wishes to speak to Cersei. She wants to tell her that she had nothing to do with Joffrey's death. Tyrion I know you have spoken to your sister, what is her frame of mind?"

"She's no worse than she always is when she is cornered. She still plans on demanding a trial by combat, though I don't think she understands that her monster is also on trial and won't be eligible to defend her."

"I want to move her to one of the rooms in the Tower of Hand. I won't have Sansa in the dungeons."

"I escaped from the Tower." Tyrion pointed out. "Are we so sure she does not know the passage ways too? We have no idea what Pycelle told her when they were working together."

"We would have a guard with her at all times." Sansa said.

"Are we forgeting that she seduced over half of Robert and Joffrey's Kingsguard?"

"She will have guards that cannot fall to a woman's charm." Sansa said. "Loras Tyrell and Brienne can handle the duty for the one day it will take for me to talk to her."

"I am still not on board with Loras being in the King's Guard." Tyrion said. "He had to have known of his grandmother and sister's plans. He let them kill a king."

"Did you not know that your sister was capable of killing King Robert?" Sansa asked.

"Loras took a vow, and he wants to keep it. The only reason the Kingslayer was released of his vows was because he lost a hand and he sent Brienne out to find and protect Sansa." Jon said. "We will have the Lord Commander keep an eye on him."

"Back to the issue of my sister." Tyrion said changing the subject. "She will upset you, that is what she does. Are you sure you wish to go through that?"

"I'm a Stark and married to the most powerful man in the known world. I am the Wardeness of the North, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. She does not scare me. I'm not a little girl alone anymore."

"Then I'll talk to the guards in the morning and have her brought up. After breaking your fast and before the trials seems like the best time to see her." Tyrion said as he hopped down from his chair and bowed on his way out. Sam followed with Davos, leaving them alone again.

"Are you upset with the move I made with the Freys?" Sansa asked.

"No." Jon said. "Part of me wants to send the envoy back in pieces but I know that is not justice or right." Jon said kissing her hand.

"Please don't. People will start calling you the Second Mad King." Sansa joked as Jon helped her to her feet. He handed her a candle and started blowing out the others in their solar. "We should retire. It will be a long day again on the morrow."

"Of course." Sansa said following him and placing the candle beside the bed. Jon shut the door leading to the solar and locked it before stripping and climbing into bed. "If you are tired Jon perhaps I could—"

"What?" Jon asked stretching out and placing one hand behind his head to prop it up so he could look at her. "The light does not bother me if you wish to read or do needle work."

"No, I just thought if you were very tired maybe I could please you?" Sansa said sitting up beside him and pulling back the covers. "I could be on top instead." Jon smiled at her and reached over to bunch up her shift. "I can just take it off, you'll keep me warm." Sansa said reaching for the hem.

"Yes sweet girl, take it off." Jon said lifting her so she was straddling him. "Can I sit against the head board?"

"Yes." Sansa said placing her hands on his shoulders again as she kissed him. Jon moved his hand between her legs and stroked his fingers up and down her slit. "Oh Jon." Sansa whispered squirming in his lap against his hardening cock. Jon removed his fingers and smeared her wetness against his length, giving himself a few strokes.

"Up for a moment." Jon said squeezing her hip with one hand so she'd stand on her knees. He took advantage of having a face full of her teats to pay them attention. Jon adjusted his cock so he was teasing her entrance. "Just sit down when you're ready."

"And you'll be pleased?" Sansa asked tilting his head back so she could kiss him as she lowered herself.

"You always are very pleasing." Jon said with a hitched breath as she sank down. He moved her up and down slightly and groaned when Sansa let her head fall back as she moved at the pace he had set.

"I quite like it like this Jon." Sansa said reaching down and lifting his hands to hold her teats. Jon lightly pinched at her nipples as he squeezed her breasts, catching her nipples between his thumbs and palms. "Does it feel good for you?"

"Every way feels good for me." Jon said leaning back against the pillows but keeping his hands on her chest. "I quite like looking at you though."

"I like feeling your arms and chest. You're so strong." Sansa sighed as she began to move a bit faster. Jon let on hand drift lovingly down her stomach and started to stroke and circle her where he knew she found pleasure.

"Come now sweet girl." Jon said pulling her against his chest and rolling them over. "I must confess that I was never tired." Jon said as he thrust deeply. "Is it too much?"

"No keep going." Sansa begged bringing her legs up so they cradled along his torso. She clutched him tightly to her and turned her face into his neck whimpering as she came. Jon slowed and kissed the side of her neck and face till she relaxed before he started thrusting with long quick strokes to his finish. He let his body fall beside her and turned on his side pulling her to his chest keeping her leg wrapped over his side for comfort.

"I must confess something else." Jon said letting up his hold on her so Sansa could look up from his chest where her head rested. "After that I do feel like resting." He said with a laugh as she blushed.

"Then stop talking so much." Sansa said with a yawn. "You brood all day and want to tease and converse with me after you've exhausted me."

"Sleep my lovely wife. You have a babe to grow." Jon said dragging his hand up and down her back till she was sleeping soundly. He patted Sansa's side of their overly large bed and Ghost jumped up, curling around her. "Good boy." Jon said softly before he too drifted off to sleep.

Sansa woke in the morning to her husbands voice commanding their servants and smiled when Ghost moved his head to her chest. She imagined if he whined he'd let out a sound now as she scratched behind his ears.

"The water needs not be scalding hot, I prefer just warmed water." Jon lied as he ordered the tub filled. "No not that oil, the one that smells of lemons. Have fresh WARM water, lots of it. Both Your Queen and I plan to wash our hair today. Have we received the soap that is made with the pressed oil of olives? I was told it helped with tangles." Sansa smiled at Jon's thoughtfulness. She waited till he ordered everyone from their chambers before rising and joining him to ready for their day.

"God morning Your Grace." Sansa said sweetly as she walked naked into the bathing chamber.

After a pleasing breakfast of more fresh fruit and fresh baked bread and butter Sansa had a tray of tea and more bread readied for her meeting with Cersei before going with Jon to see off the envoy from House Frey. His weasel like face was smug at first till the king sent him home with a message and sealed letter of his own. Sansa made her way to the Tower of Hand with Sandor and met with Brienne who was guarding outside the locked door.

"Ser Loras is in there with her. His Grace ordered that she be lightly chained while you met my lady, I hope that does not upset you."

"Not at all. She still will be able to have tea and bread?" Sansa asked, wanting to extend guest rights to Cersei so she would know she was not in any danger, at least not for one more day.

"Aye, her shackles and chains will allow her to eat and drink. His Grace would still like you to sit at the other end of the long table though." Sansa nodded.

"I would rather have you in there with me Brienne. Ser Loras may wait out here with Sandor." Brienne entered, taking the tray from the serving girl and after forcing her to take a drink of the tea dismissed her. Loras came out and stood on the other side of the door with Sandor, who was holding it open. Sansa walked in with her head held high and sat at the other end of the table, eyeing the former queen.

"Hello little Dove." Cersei said from her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

My Kingdom Awaits Chapter 3

"Lady Lannister." Sansa answered coldly as she sat across from Cersei. "Please poor her some tea Brienne." Sansa said eyeing the woman. "Send for a basin of water and clothes. She's filthy."

"Yes, well the black cells here are almost as bleak as the cells were in the Sept." Cersei said ignoring the tea. Brienne placed the bread on the table and Cersei tore of a bit and smelled it. "What do you want?"

"I'm going to afford you the rights belonging to a high born lady. You will stay here as you wait for your trial, and then for your sentence." Sansa said. "You do remember don't you? How well you took care of me when I was a ward of the Crown." Sansa said. "If I wanted you dead I would not have to poison you at tea."

"Yes well you did poison my son." Cersei said as she ate the bread.

"If you believe that it's no wonder you were not fit to rule." Sansa said. "You're very stupid. Do you remember thinking I was a stupid girl?" Cersei said nothing but glared at Sansa. "It's alright, you can answer. I wasn't stupid. I was naïve. I should never have gone to you, but honor, when I thought Joffrey was actually a Baratheon commanded me to go to you, to protect the King. Do you actually want to know who was responsible for your monster's death?"

"It's not lady like to speak ill of the dead." Cersei spat out.

"Do not speak to your Queen that way." Brienne said from her post. "By orders of The King I am to warn you once."

"Little Finger, the man you trusted, helped organize your son's death to spirit me away in the chaos." Sansa said. "He had a fool slip me a hairnet with poison stones. Do you remember who fixed my hair at the wedding?"

"I was busy celebrating the marriage of my oldest son, I could not be concerned with the hair of a traitorous whore." Brienne drew her dagger and started forward but stopped when Sansa held up her hand.

"She knows what happens if she dies before her trial. No more shame. She does not deserve a quick death." Sansa said staring down the former queen. "That's right. You may have burned the Sept to the ground, but you left witnesses to your madness. Poor Septa Unella. She told us what you ordered Gregor to do. Of course you can't think that Qyburn kept your secrets. Jon barely had to do anything to get his confession. All of Varys Little Birds were thrilled when he returned. We found everything."

"Then why are you here?" Cersei asked. "Is there no wine?"

"I thought you deserved to know who murdered your vile son. Now do you want to know who worked with Little Finger or not?" Sansa asked.

"Does it matter? I got my revenge against almost everyone that wronged me when the Sept was engulfed with Wild Fire."

"Alright." Sansa said standing up.

"Oh sit back down." Cersei said holding out her empty teacup when Sandor returned with a skin of wine. Sansa shook her head when he offered it to her first.

"Lady Olenna tore a stone from my hair net and dropped it in the cup. Margaery didn't drink from the cup because, save Mace who was a buffoon, all the Tyrells knew of the poison. They knew you'd blame Tyrion and didn't care that you tried to drag me down as well."

"My father had other plans. Had you not disappeared, he was going to have your marriage to Tyrion.."

"Declared invalid since I was still a maid." Sansa said. "He would have again offered me to Ser Jaime or even married me himself. Did you know Ser Jaime promised to marry and once again be the heir to Casterly Rock for Tyrion's life? Your father was going to send Tyrion to take the black, and Jaime was going to take me to Casterly Rock, but thankfully you had all those sycophants and whores lie on the stand and Tyrion chose to have a trial by combat."

"An option I am told you and King Jon have reinstated." Cersei said with a smile.

"Of course it was reinstated. There will always be corruption in trials, no matter who rules." Sansa said looking to the window. "Have you met the Champion of House Targaryen?" Sansa asked as Drogon flew by. "Don't be absurd. Jon would never put man against his Dragons." Sansa said laughing at the look on Cersei's face.

"The Mountain…."

"Needs to survive his trial. You do not think that raping and torturing a Septa would go unpunished do you?" Sansa asked. "He has also chosen a trial by combat. He will face the man the subdued him and helped put him in chains." Sansa said gesturing to Sandor. "A fellow sworn Knight."

"He's to face a fellow member of the King's Guard." Cersei said. "Loras, though a bit burned, is the only remaining member."

"Ser Gregor is not in the King's Guard. He does not speak, he never took the oath. He grunted when asked if he chose trial by combat. His Grace allowed that to count as a yes."

"If he is not a Member of the King's Guard, I am not a queen and I can name anyone as my Champion." Cersei said. "I want to send for my brother."

"He won't come. As is his right." Sansa said. "He's rather busy, preparing to wed. It was hard to find a house willing to part with a daughter for a man who slept with his sister and killed his king, though just between us, he was justified in killing the Mad King. Lady Margaery is twice wed and twice widowed. She is scarred, but still quite lovely. I'm sure they will have lovely trueborn children."

"Jaime won't abandon me." Cersei said softly.

"Who do you think told us where to find you?" Sansa asked. "When we took the city who do you think stopped your minion from igniting it in flame?" Sansa said standing. "I'll leave you to think over your options." Sansa said standing aside once a few maids came in. "Find something suitable for her to wear. Something clean. I want stand that stench in the throne room." Sansa said leaving the room.

"I won't go down easily." Cersei said to Sansa's back.

"You will have a fair trial, no matter which you chose." Sansa said not bothering to turn around. Loras and Brienne will guard you till you are needed. We are going to hear the verdict against Little Finger before bringing you in. I suggest you prepare and refresh yourself." Sansa said leaving with Sandor.

"Do you feel better Little Bird?" Sandor asked as they made their way to the small council room.

"This was not an exercise to make me feel better. I just thought she had a right to know." Sansa said placing her arm through his and pausing when she was hit with a dizzy spell. "Sorry Ser, I'm not feeling well."

"I'm not as stupid as the others. I know why you're sick. A baby bird will arrive soon." Sandor said holding out his skin of wine. "A small sip." Sansa took a very small pull. She raised her eyebrow at him. "It's Arbor Gold. I wasn't wasting my Dornish Red on that cunt." Sansa let out a small laugh before letting him led her to the chamber. Jon stood when he saw her holding on to the Hound. "I'm well Jon." She said reaching for his hand and squeezing it.

"Your Grace we are ready to call court." Lady Mormont said. "I must ask your leave after the trials. I miss home and I want to go to Bear Island."

"We plan on sending the Northern Lords and Ladies back home in about 4 moons." Jon said sharing their plans for the Freys. "We should hear from Lord Walder very soon."

"He may make us wait, we did give him two moons." Sansa said. "But we also were very clear about what would happen should any harm fall his prisoners from the Red Wedding."

"He's an Oath breaker. He killed guests in his home. He doesn't deserve 2 moons." Lyanna said.

"No he doesn't." Jon said. "As soon as these trials are over I plan on taking an army north to the Riverlands." Sansa turned to look at him. "I won't wait for justice any longer."

"I'm going with you." Sansa said. "I need to see those who wronged my family punished too. You have dragons Jon. No harm will come to me." She pleaded, hoping he'd see that she needed this. "I need to see the Twins in rubble. I need to see Walder Frey beheaded. Robb's body is rotting somewhere in there, my mother was thrown into the river naked, nearly decapitated!" Sansa said losing her breath. Jon handed her a cup of water.

"I can't risk anything happening to you." Jon said softly.

"Then don't let anything happen to me." Sansa said.

"Sansa," Tyrion said from his end of the table. "You need to stay in rule in your husband's absence."

"No you can rule in his name, that is your job." Sansa said. "Jon you will be clearing any dangers away while you fly there on Drogon. Nothing will happen to me in my wheelhouse. Sam can travel with me and Sandor and Brienne."

"And Ghost." Lyanna said. "I agree that Her Grace needs to see this to have her peace. My men will follow and protect her with your leave my king."

"I shall think things over before deciding anything." Jon said. "We have business to take care of here first." Sansa wiped her eyes and pulled out her notes.

"I have loaned the new High Septon some of our war pavilions to provide shelter for the homeless and for his holy services while the Sept is being rebuilt. I lent him the old Baratheon ones from storage. I want to keep providing food, sloth and wood so they will not be hungry or cold. Do we have the means to do this?" Sansa asked.

"The Royal coiffers are well stocked and they are being smart with their money. As per your order the kitchens do not allow anything to go to waste, it's donated to the poor in Flea Bottom as well. No riots in the streets out of hunger." Garland Tyrell said looking over his books. "Have you given any thoughts to your small council yet?"

"You are filling in for your late father perfectly." Jon said. "I have no definite plans one way or another. The interim council will stand for the time being, with the exception of Lord Tyrion being my hand and Ser Davos Seaworth being Master of Ships. Many of my Northern Lords, as Lady Mormont has pointed out may want to go home. I won't force anyone to stay in the capitol." Jon said.

"And Lord Little Finger? He chose a trial by judges. It should be no secret that the judges have found him guilty of most of his crimes. You must pass the sentence." Lyanna said.

"His crimes, he took lives. He can only pay with his own life. He can take the black, devout his life to the Seven or lose his head." Jon said. "Shall we call court?" Jon asked rising and offering his arm to his queen. The others filed out of the room before them and Jon held Sansa back when she moved to follow. "Please do not become so emotional. It's not good for the babe. I can't have you being distraught in front of those that serve us, even in private. They won't obey should you be forced to rule in my place."

"Jon I don't want to rule. I just want to avenge those I lost , be your wife and mother your children." Sansa said. "I know when I was younger all I talked about was marrying a prince, being a princess, then a Queen but I know what is important now." Sansa said. "It's my duty to be a good Queen, and a good queen trusts her advisors."

"Let them advise you. I trust the final decision to my blood." Jon said. "They all, even Tyrion have their own agendas. Our agenda is the same." Jon said stopping to make sure he had loosened Longclaw and it would be easy to draw. "Once the sentence is passed, I must swing the sword." He said when Sansa's eyes drifted to the Direwolf pommel on his sword.

"When Bran sends Dark Sister to us we will have more Valerian great swords than needed to yield. Will you return Longclaw to the Mormonts?"

"I already offered. They wanted to honor me the way Lord Mormont did. They are honored that their sword his now the sword of their king." Jon said. "Dark Sister may be better suited for my little sister."

"Once Bran is established, married and we know if he can produce heirs, will you call Arya to court?" Sansa asked smiling. Arya would be thrilled to have the sword once carried by Visenya one of her heroes.

"I felt better with her close to protect you." Jon admitted. "I know Bran needs her for now. I can't ask Meera to give up her chance at children if Bran can't give them to her. Her house would die with her."

"I pray that he will be able to have the joy we will have soon." Sansa said. "Should he not be able to consummate the marriage who would you have her marry?"

"I would leave that to her father to decide." Jon admitted. "Are you sure you want to watch me execute Lord Baelish?" Sansa nodded. "You'll meet me in the Gods Wood after so I can cleanse myself." Jon stated.

"Of course my Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

My Kingdom Awaits Chapter 4

"I will not join the Sparrows and I will not take the black." Lord Baelish spat out. "I did everything for you!" He bellowed staring straight at Sansa. "Had I not taken the risk to get you out of King's Landing your head would be on a spike!"

"I will have you gagged if you do not shut your mouth." Jon said. "You refuse the Black and you are not inclined to devote your life to The Seven. You have chosen. Kneel." Jon commanded drawing Longclaw.

"Sansa is this how you thank me?! You ungrateful whore!" Littlefinger spewed as Sandor kicked his knees out from behind him. Littlefinger was not accustomed to such brutality and he quickly sprawled across the floor on his stomach. "For the love I bore your mother!" Sansa sat quietly, flinching when she felt a hand slip into hers. Lady Lyanna looked up at her.

"Don't look away my Queen. Don't give him the satisfaction of a last thought of you weakening in your hatred for what he did to your family." Sansa steeled her spine and gazing down as a block was placed in front of Petyr.

"I Jon of Houses Stark and Targaryen, King of the Andals and the First Men

Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm sentence you to death. " Jon said. "By the Old Gods and the New." Sansa kept her eyes on Petyr, but could not help but flinch slightly when Longclaw descended and took his head off at the shoulders.

"Should I put his head on a spike?" Grenn asked as he lifted his head with respect, knowing Lord Baelish had paid for his crimes.

"No." Jon said making eye contact with his Queen. "I don't need to warn my people. They knew what happens should they sin against the Crown or the Gods." He said striding over and holding his arm out for Sansa to take. "We commence in the morning, Cersei has demanded a trial by seven judges. We'll choose four more." Jon said leading Sansa to the Gods Wood. He held Sansa's hand as he kneeled before the heart tree, helping her down so they could pray. Sansa remained quiet through the silent prayers, smiling once Jon had finished when he took off his cloak and laid it down so she could rest while he cleaned his sword.

"It's still Winter my King. I don't want you to get ill." Sansa said trying to protest.

"Your King commands you to rest." Jon said softly. "I'm not cold Sansa. After executing someone a heat runs through you. That's why you must come to the Gods. To quench the blood lust." Jon said as he pulled out an oilcloth and started cleaning his sword.

"Is that why, after I let Ramsay—"

"Yes, that is why I took you to the Gods Wood at Winterfell, why I slept out there with you. You need to start putting what he did to you past you." Jon said quietly as he obsessively stroked his sword clean.

"It helped me." Sansa said moving closer to him. "I can send for furs. We can sleep here." Sansa said.

"Littlefinger did nothing to me. Do you feel the need to stay out all night?" Sansa shook her head. "I saw you flinch. You did not speak out."

"It was not out of any love or regret over Lord Baelish." Sansa said. "I know our way is the old way, but anytime I see a head taken, I can't help it. I think of being on the steps to the Sept and father."

"You were strong." Jon said consoling her. "You will not witness any more executions till after you have the babe."

"No Jon it is my duty. I want to be there for you."

"You will be. You'll meet me here." Jon said reaching out and holding her face.

"I will see Cersei die. I will watch you take the head clean off Walder Frey." Sansa said kissing his palm. "I will be as strong as a wolf."

"Come." Jon said rising and lifting her to her feet. "We will retire now."

"I want to stop by the tent they are using as the Sept." Sansa said. "Would you take me?"

"Tonight?" Jon asked as they walked out of the Gods Wood.

"I'm entering the fifth moon of my pregnancy. Sam said the risk of another miscarriage is greatly reduced with each moon that passes. I'd like to thank The Mother and light a candle."

"Then we will both light candles, perhaps one to the Smith for the builders of the new Sept." Jon said. He really had no use for the New Gods, but Sansa still prayed to both. Most of the people of King's Landing followed the Seven and he knew they were waiting to see him crowned again in the new Sept he was having built for them.

"Perhaps they have more supplies we could bring. Brienne took me there for the turning of the last moon and there was a mother and her children there. I'd like to bring her more furs and any extra clothing that has been brought."

"Sandor please take Sansa to see what can be spared. I'll go get some coin and have a litter prepared." Jon said when he reached the edge of the God's Wood.

"Little Bird I have a few cloaks I'm not using anymore. I could fetch them." Sandor said as they walked through the castle. "I have so many pretty ones now that you've taken to sewing them for us."

"My personal guard deserves to be as noticed as the King's Guard. Jon says you are just as important." Sansa said brushing the gray cloak he wore. "I'll check the kitchens." Sansa said moving to leave Sandor. He reached out and grabbed her arm gently.

"No Little Bird. You know you don't go anywhere alone. Jon is not trusting and rightfully so." Sandor said guiding her to the Royal Apartments. He stopped where her guards slept. "Just to be safe."

"I suppose it's for the best." Sansa said sitting on a chair in the corner while Sandor when through a trunk of his things, tossing torn clothing to the side. "You know Jon wouldn't care if I did some mending for you. He's not jealous. He loves when I'm occupied and not wandering."

"Aye when you're bored I have to follow you from one end of the keep to the other. The Beauty has been mending for me. Trying to make up from trying to kill me I think." Sandor said pulling out a few faded, but surprisingly clean cloaks. Sansa neatly folded them and tucked them under her arm.

"She means well." Sansa said.

"Aye, needs something to do on her days off to keep her mind from pinning for the Kingslayer."

"Sandor they're just friends."

"No they want to fuck and would likely be fucking if Jaime was still in King's Landing. Surprising since she's nothing like his sister."

"Perhaps that's why he likes her." Sansa said. Sandor snorted and led her to the kitchens were Jon was already having a basket made of onions, potatoes, carrots and stew bones.

"I know the new High Sparrow makes a lot of soup but perhaps something a bit heartier will be appreciated." Jon said lifting the basket. "I found a few furs that could be spared." Sansa smiled warmly at him and took his arm. He helped her into the litter with all of the supplies, surprising her when he joined her instead of taking his horse. He had called for Grenn and Loras from the King's Guard and a few Of the City Watch surrounded the litter and they started the procession.

"Thank you for understanding Your Grace." Sansa said leaning against him since the curtains were drawn and no one could see them.

"I had wanted to drag you to our chambers and rip your clothing off." Jon said causing Sansa to gasp, her eyes to widen and a blush to flush her face. "It can wait till after we pay our respects to the New Gods and help our people." Jon said.

"Jon the guards could hear you! They may be listening!" Sansa whispered.

"Do you not think the guards outside the door hear us when we peak?" Jon asked. "You are far from quiet."

"But there is the bathing chamber and your solar between our chambers and the nearest guard!" Sansa said. "You're teasing me, aren't you?" Sansa asked softly.

"We don't always couple in our bed." Jon said as the litter stopped. Sansa snapped her mouth shut as Jon moved to exit before her. "My Lady." He said extending his hand.

"Thank you Your Grace." Sansa said with a smile as they stood to be greeted. The new High Sparrow, as old and harsh as the previous one was according to poor Loras, who was terrified of him, smiled as Sansa and Jon kneeled before the temporary Sept.

"You Graces." He said. "It's always nice to see you. I'm told that we rarely saw the previous rulers, until they were forced to be devout. The Gods do not want those forced into religion, it must be a choice."

"We've brought some more coin for you, to help with your daily needs." Jon said handing over a bag of dragons. "More bandages and some ointment and medication for our Maesters." He handed handing over a box from Sam.

"Some furs and cloaks and a basket of food to help supplement your evening meal." Sansa said moving to lift the basket. A former member of the Faith Militant appeared and lifted it for her.

"Seven blessings for you my Queen." The Sparrow mumbled. Jon eyed the militant. "Don't worry Your Grace, he is a guard, nothing more. We understand why you abolished the Militant. The members still seek to serve their Gods though."

"It is wise to have guards to protect the weak you are sheltering here." Jon said making a note to come on all of Sansa's future trips with more of her guards and the entire King's Guard. Just to be safe. He'd have to tell her no more going with just Brienne or Sandor.

"We thank you for allowing Septa Unella to heal in the castle closer to the Maesters. And for allowing your personal Maester to come here to treat the ill Your Grace." He added smiling at Sansa.

"Sam offered and I am more than happy to allow him to leave me for a few days here and there. Please send for us if someone takes ill. If we can we will send him right away." Jon nodded. "Could we light candles to the Smith and the Mother?" Sansa asked.

"Of course." The Sparrow said smiling wider. "The paintings you made for us of the Seven have been well loved. They have served while new ones are carved from the trunks of the oaks you sent to us."

"A Queen needs to use her talents to serve. I'm just glad I was able to be useful and we are able to help you." Sansa said scanning the tent. "The last time I was here, I met a mother with young children. I had hoped to be able to give them a cloak to warm them." Sansa said as Jon helped her kneel in front of the Smith.

"My Queen I believe the mother in question abandoned her children in our care to join one of the brothels in the city. She was not a fan of having to help work to maintain our humble keep. The children are in another pavilion. After your prayers I'll take you to them." Jon placed a hand on Sansa's back to comfort her. "It's not through any fault to you. Some need to head down a wrong path to find the light." The Sparrow said leaving them to their prayers.

"Sansa don't be sad. We can continue to support this cause." Jon said helping her rise and moving the altar for the Mother. "I'm sure the children are being well cared for."

"Jon one of the children is but a babe, maybe a year or so. The oldest is possibly 5." Sansa said falling gracefully to her knees and placing her hand to her stomach discretely for her prayers. Jon followed suit, placing his hand over hers. "Perhaps we need to speak to the mother."

"If she won't help here what job could we possibly give her in the castle? All of our servants, squires, kitchen staff, chamber maids, stable hands earn their keep. There is nothing more we can do but help here." Jon said. "We can't allow someone to live for free, it will be expected for everyone."

"I know you're right. I just feel for the children. Jon they will be exploited, forced to do things to keep themselves fed and alive." Sansa added as they once again rose. "Please give our regards to everyone Your Holiness. I'm sorry to cut my visit short but I'm feeling a bit tired and must return. Please make sure the children are given the extra furs." Sansa said bowing her head and turning to the litter.

"Our Queen has a delicate heart. I do hope she continues to visit, the hardships of the many are often forgotten by the privileged few. A Queen that cares is rare."

"Our support shall continue until a time it is no longer needed." Jon promised, shaking the Sparrow's hand and walking to catch his wife. He helped her into the litter and let her bury her face to his chest and cry for a few moments until she was composed. "Here." Jon said handing her a square of linen from his pocket. Sansa dried her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Perhaps my emotions are beginning to be more powerful." Sansa said. "I will not suffer the abuse of children in this city though."

"An orphanage could be added to the building plans, run by The Faith." Jon said. Sansa leaned her head against his shoulder and turned her face into him. Jon cupped the back of her head and held.

"No matter how hard we try, we can't help everyone." Sansa said sadly. "I had hoped to do more with the power I had been given, and all I am doing is failing."

"No. You are helping the less fortunate. There would be no food going out, no coin, no new Sept. The Sparrows may be getting the credit and love but it is only through you that they have the ability to help anyone." Jon said kissing the side of her head. "You've failed not a single person since we've been ruling. Not in the North and not here." The litter stopped and Sansa quickly composed herself. "Sandor please see Queen to our chambers." Jon said stepping out of the litter and helping her down.

"Your Grace?" Sansa questioned as Jon walked towards the stables.

"Order down for our supper. I'll be up to our rooms in an hour or so to sup with you." Jon said turning to Loras and whispering a few commands. Sansa turned and allowed Sandor to led her through the keep. She stopped at the kitchens and order some cheese, bread, olives, roasted vegetables and a capon for Jon.

"And some chickens for my guards." Sansa said before thanking them and retiring to her rooms. "My Lord, what are you doing in here?" She asked when she found Varys and Tyrion in the solar.

"Your Grace we have compiled a list of potential judges from Cersei's trial. We thought we could go over them with His Grace." Varys said as he pulled a seat out for Sansa.

"Where is your husband?" Tyrion asked.

"He had something he had to do. He said he would be about an hour, no more than two." Sansa said blushing. Honesty with Jon's council was best. "I am honestly not sure where or what he is doing. He did ask me to order supper."

"Well then I believe I am going to go get a bite to eat as well." Tyrion said. "Making my sister stew a few more days over who will decide her fate does not trouble me in the slightest. Perhaps we can meet on the morrow?" He said hoping down from where he was sitting. "I believe I'll call for some of that dark purple wine." He said as he waddled from the room.

"My little birds tell me you went to pray. Candles from The Mother and the Smith. They say you were looking for some friends?"

"No not friends. Just a mother and her children." Sansa said. "I had hoped to give them more, but they were not available."

"It's a shame isn't it? When you bond with someone and they just vanish?"

"I just thought I was making a difference, but there are just too many in the realm. I must focus on helping the most possible, not just few I see." Sansa said looking at her hands. "It's just, well a babe was involved."

"I'm told an Orphanage may be built?" Varys said.

"Your little birds would have a choice besides serving you." Sansa said. "Though I suspect they enjoy living in the castle, wandering and uncovering secrets." She said coldly. "I always wondered how it is you never helped my father or me escape from here."

"I'd be the first person they went to if either of you had gone missing." Varys said.

"You let Robert live in a vipers nest. There is no way your little birds had no idea about Jaime and Cersei." Sansa said.

"Do you think that I would have survived making any such accusations?" Varys asked. "No big brother or Northern Armies to come to my aid. Your Grace what was I to do?"

"Nothing. Like you've always done." Sansa said. "Would you have let her kill me?" Sansa asked. "Knowing I was an innocent child. Would you have?"

"You disappeared that is what made everyone doubt your innocence. Lord Tywin had plans for you. He was sure you were somewhere is the city, spirited away by Pod or Bronn. He underestimated Little Finger."

"And you. A mistake that Jon will never make." Sansa said. "Please prepare a report, no court gossip, only real threats. Jon will want it in the morning." Sansa said. "Good night Lord Varys." Varys smiled and bowed before leaving the room. "Don't look at me like that Ser." Sansa said to Sandor. "You don't like him anymore than I do."

"Little Bird you know I was found by a Septon and healed on Quiet Isle. They told me everything happens for a reason. Had you left with me or been rescued by Varys or if Robert had lived, you would not be where you are now. You're king would still be in the Night Watch. Hell we would still have a true Night's Watch." Sandor said.

"Jon sees no need for a life oath. If you serve 15 years, well after that you can marry if you chose, and the other castles are restored. Families can be raised."

"Aye and there are no more deserters. One of his good ideas. " Sandor said. "Just think about where you'd be if Robert had been warned and actually headed those warnings. He'd have likely married you off o Renly or himself. He wanted your families joined. Do you think you'd like being married to either of them? Renly would want to fuck your ass and Robert would be whoring about the city still."

"Perhaps you are right." Sansa said. "But my family would still be alive."

"Or they would be fighting a new war with Casterly Rock and Lord Tywin." Sandor said stepping out once the kitchen's brought up their trays. "Thanks for the chicken My Queen." Sandor said grabbing a plate on his way out the door. Sansa sat and uncovered the tray making sure nothing was forgotten. She smiled at the whole lemon that was next to the pitcher of water and sniffed at the pitcher of Ale. How Jon could drink it she'd never understand. She walked over to their desk and started looking for a knife to slice the fruit. She looked up when someone let themselves into the room.

"Your Grace." Sansa said smiling. "Where did you head off to?"

"Just had something I had to attend." Jon said removing his dagger and handing it over. "Do not trouble yourself over it my lady." Jon said walking over and kissing her on the head.

"Of course not. I shouldn't have questioned your whereabouts." Sansa said adding half the fruit to the pitcher or water and half to his pitcher of Ale.

"No Sansa if there was something to tell I'd share. This was just nothing worth worrying over." Jon promised. "Come, let's sup and discuss the poor four that will judge the former queen."


	5. Chapter 5

My Kingdom Awaits Chapter 5

The supper tray was long forgotten and Jon lounged about his desk reading over some correspondence. There always seemed to be notes and letters to answer or at the very least read. He looked up and smiled, watching Sansa sew comfortably in the corner. She had taken down her complicated braids and simply tied it back to keep it out of her eyes.

"Your Grace there is still quite a pile of parchment you need to get through before we can retire." Sansa teased as she folded the piece she had been working on and stuffed it into her basket. "You dismissed my maids again and I've been stuck in my uncomfortable corset since you tied me into it this morning. Hurry up and finish your responsibilities to the realm."

"It's so boring." Jon said, not really complaining, just making conversation. "Some of these Lords feel the need to tell every minute detail about how they are keeping the King's Peace, how they are coping with the end of winter, how they hope I don't hold their former allegiance to The Lannister Kings against them."

"They've bent the knee and know that should they displease you, there is no way to defend against dragons. Especially dragons rode by a wolf. Well the smart Lords know this." Sansa said picking up a book and motioning to his pile of papers. "Of course they could be left for your hand, and only the most pertinent given to you."

"They were addressed to me. I feel as though I need to read them." Jon admitted picking the next one up and making a note of how he'd respond to it. "It's bad enough you compose over half of my responses."

"Perhaps I need to include a note about your lack of time to deal with trivial correspondence." Sansa said standing and making her way over. Jon turned in his seat and watched while she swept her hair over her shoulder and turned her back to him. "Please unless me. I was going to read but I can't focus." Jon worked her laces open and groaned when Sansa swept away to their dressing chambers.

"You can't lure me away from my work with the sounds of you undressing." Jon called into the room as he picked up the next page and started to read it.

"I would not dream of it." Sansa said pulling a chair up and sitting next to him. She had tied on a robe and picked up Jon's notes before pulling his quill over and starting a response to Lord Tarly. "Sam really should return his father's sword. It should be at Horn Hill."

"Sam is his rightful heir. He was forced to leave his home and take the black." Jon said. "You know his story. His father will not accept him, even know, after he helped save us from the White Walkers."

"I just don't like the idea of having Lord Tarly upset with the Crown." Sansa said.

"I have half the mind to award Sam Horn Hill." Jon mumbled. "I know he has no wish to return there and I have use of his council here though."

"He's the only Maester since Maester Luwin that I am comfortable with." Sansa said. "It's selfish though perhaps we need to ask him if he wants Horn Hill."

"He doesn't. Despite his want to punish his father he will not. Sam is a good man." Jon said. "He and Gilly are happy here. They have a place."

"Then he shall have a place here as long as he wants." Sansa said as she wrote out a nicely worded letter declining The Crown's intervention in the matter. She left it to the side and went on writing out responses while Jon finished reading his letters and joined her in responding. "See? Once we work together your correspondence is nothing." Sansa said as she finished another response. "Jon, Daenerys has contacted you?" Sansa asked as she read over his notes.

"She is having trouble holding Dragons Bay without dragons." Jon said. "She lost 2/3 of her army to winter as well. She just wants me to end word to the Masters that the Crown supports her claim. I won't be doing anything about the unrest there until I settle the Riverlands and you've had the baby. I hope that Masters will heed my warnings though. I have no desire to leave."

"Then don't. Send an army. What if she is trying to set a trap and reclaim her dragons?" Sansa said. "Please don't just fly over there without considering all possibilities."

"Never. I have too much to lose now. Wars will be avoided at all coast." Jon promised. He scrawled out responses with her in silence. "Once we settle the trials and take care of the Freys I want to retire to Dragonstone until after you give birth. Tyrion will be in charge, and I will just be a short dragon away if I'm needed. I thought you might rest more if we were outside the Red Keep."

"We could sail to Winterfell with the Northern Lords." Sansa said hopefully.

"It'd be too far from the Capitol. I don't want you giving birth at sea." Jon explained. "Sam and Gilly will come with us. Davos will sail us over, Ghost, the dragons. We should check on the household staff."

"It would be a more intimate birth and recovery. Gods know how many people will want to see me after the birthing bed."

"We've not had a keep to ourselves since we reunited." Jon said. "It will be like a small vacation, like when you and your parents went visiting."

"But for a few months instead of weeks." Sansa said looking at him with a soft smile. "I had forgotten that you never came with us when we went for visits." Sansa said.

"No, but I did get to go with Father and Robb to the Gift to visit Benjen a few times." Jon said. "Sansa our child will have everything I never had. The fact that I'm having a family of my own makes up for every slight I felt growing up."

"If my father had told my mother the truth she would not have treated you so poorly."

"And I would like be dead. Lady Stark was not raised to accept her husband's betrayal." Jon said. "I won't lie and tell you it didn't hurt, seeing how she loved all of you and the hatred she had for me. I understand it though."

"Jon I don't even understand it. You were just a baby. She should have been mad at my father."

"I'm glad your mother showed her love to your father, it would have been terrible growing up with parents that hated each other like Cersei and Robert did. Even when they visited at Winterfell, you could feel the disdain they felt for each other." Jon said as he finished the last response. "Do you know what I'm looking forward to the most about going to Dragonstone?"

"Being surrounded by the sea and guarded by three dragons?" Sansa teased as she put away the ink and quills.

"You'll call me Jon instead of Your Grace while we're there." He said sitting back and taking her hand to guide her to stand in front of his chair. "I hate being so formal all the time." Jon said as he untied her robe.

"You mean being so proper." Sansa said with a smile. "It will be nice to have some time to ourselves." Sansa agreed as he pushed her robe open. Jon eased her back so she was leaning against his desk and lowered his mouth to her stomach and placed a kiss to it before resting his cheek against her. "Can you feel the movement?"

"Just warmth." Jon answered moving his mouth up and kissing between her breasts. "It's still early is it not?" Jon thought is hand were too rough and scarred to notice the movements Sansa felt, so he tried resting his cheek there from time to time but still had not felt much. "Sam says I should not worry. Some babes are lazy and do not kick hard."

"It is early. Another moon or two and you may be able to see the movement." Sansa said. "Well when I am undressed you may see the movement."

"Then I'll order you to be naked in our chambers whenever we are not at court." Jon said lifting her so she was sitting against the desk. He stood between her legs and kissed her deeply.

"Jon, no. The door is not barred." Sansa said turning her face so he kissed her neck. "Not in here." Jon grabbed her by the backs of her thighs and hauled her up and carried her to their chambers, kicking the door closed behind them.

"Be a dear and disrobe." He said holding her against the door for a moment while he locked it. Sansa let her robe fall to the ground once he turned towards the bed. Jon sat her on the end of the bed and stepped back to take off his clothing and take in the sight before him. "Gods you're lovely." He said as he pulled off his tunic. He dropped to his knees and lifted her legs over shoulders lowering his mouth and kissing her thighs. He looked up when she threaded her hands through hair and smiled at her before sliding his tongue along her folds.

"Jon." Sansa sighed softly reclining back on her elbow. "Did you learn this from your first love?" Sansa asked. Jon pulled back and licked his lips.

"No, it's was just somewhere I wanted to kiss. She said it was lovely." Jon said. "You seem to like it too." He said parting her with one hand and lowering his mouth. "I love the taste of you." He added between licks, hoping to get the subject of Ygritte closed. He didn't like to think of her while with Sansa, he always felt as though he was comparing the two and there was just no comparison to his sweet, lovely wife. He had a different kind of love with Ygritte, it was not all consuming as it was with Sansa.

"It is lovely." Sansa agreed letting go of his head a falling back as she arched into his mouth. Jon smiled against her and focused on the small little nub at the top of her sex and sucked gently. Sansa lifted her hands to her chest and cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently in time with his licks and sucks.

"You taste like summer." Jon said sliding a finger into her and running the thumb of his opposite hand against her clit. "Like a ripe piece of fruit straight from the tree." He added turning his head and kissing her knee.

"Please." Sansa whispered sitting back up to look at him. Jon admired the flush across her cheeks and chest for another moment before Sansa whined and pulled his mouth the hers, leaning down to kiss him deeply. "Get in bed with me!" She pleaded pulling him to his feet. Jon quickly started on his laces, a predatory gaze falling on his face as Sansa scooted back against the pillows and laid back waiting for him. He's eyes went dark watching as she subtly rubbed her thighs together and tried to cover her chest.

"Don't hide yourself from me." Jon said finally kicking free of his britches and small clothes. He crawled between her legs and held himself up to kiss her as she grinded against him. "I love your teats, and want to enjoy them while they are still mine." He added moving his lips to her nipple and suckling. Sansa reached between them and took his length in her hand and guided him up and down her folds, teasing both of them until Jon couldn't take it before lifting her hips so he could easily slide inside her. Sansa pulled his face back to hers and continued to kiss him between encouraging moans as he thrust gently into her.

"Make me peak Jon. Please!" Sansa whined as she moved against him. Jon dropped to his elbow and grinded down as he thrusts into her grunting at how tight she was. He ran his teeth gently over her bottom lip and soothed his tongue over her.

"Wrap your legs around me." Jon said moving to his knees and grabbing her hips. He angled her hips to his and continued his movements but down each thrust allowed him to brush against her clit. "That's it Sweetling." He murmured as her walls started to tremble around him, milking his own finish from him. "I'm going to take you in front of your mirror, so you can watch your lovely face as you come." Jon said letting all of the things he wanted to do to her flow from his mouth. "On the giant map table at Dragonstone. On the balcony." Sansa came with a cry and his words. "On the Iron Throne." Jon said with his last thrust. Sansa pulled him down against her breast as they both caught their breath. Jon moved to her side and nuzzled into her neck.

"I love you." Sansa said softly. Jon kissed her cheek and muttered the words back to her, raising his head when he heard a sharp knocking on their door.

"I will take the head of whoever is disturbing me now." Jon cursed pulling the sheets back and over his wife as he stumbled out of bed. He grabbed his tagged britches and shook them out before stepping into them and opening his door.

"Your Grace we've received another envoy from the Freys." Tyrion said. "Sam wanted to wait till morning, but I knew you would not be pleased if we waited." Jon knew it must be serious if Tyrion took it upon himself to wake him. Sansa sat up clutching the sheets to her chest. "Lady Sansa perhaps you should stay abed. His Grace can fill you in." Jon looked back at Sansa and nodded, closing the door to give her privacy.

"What folly has Walder Frey committed this time?" Jon asked.

Tyrion walked over to the table where Sam stood with a box and a parchment and Lord Varys. Jon took the parchment and scanned it quickly. He tore it in half and opened the box.

"Call our banners. Wake Lady Mormont and prepare for a funeral. Tell her of her older sister's faith. Tell her she will be avenged in Fire and Blood." Jon said. "Take her hands and her head to Gods Wood Sam. I don't want Sansa to see them here in our home."


	6. Chapter 6

My Kingdom Awaits Chapter 6

Jon stood naked by the window and gazed into the darkness. He knew what he had to and preparations for the mission to the Twins had begun immediately after receiving the head of Lyanna Mormont's older sister. Jon had sent off ravens calling all houses to send men towards King's Landing to march to The Riverlands or to meet him there to surround the Twins. Sansa had not asked to go with him, but he knew she did not want to be left in the capitol, and he honestly did not feel safe leaving her, even with two dragons and a Direwolf to supplement her guard while he was gone. He turned his eyes back to the bed where she slept and made up his mind. He would honor his promise of never leaving her alone in the King's Landing, a promise that had been made long before she ever conceived. He walked over and scribbled out a few orders on a parchment before slipping it under the door to whoever was guarding.

"Take care that is ready for when we leave in the morning." Jon said through the door before making his way back to the window. Spring was fully in bloom, only a few piles of snow remained South of the Neck. According to Bran's last letter, there was still a foot or so of snow covering everything back home, but the great melt had started. Fresh water would be barreled and sold to ships all along White Harbor bringing more needed gold to the North for its rebuild. He heard movement to his left and turned with a look of concern. "Sansa? Did I wake you?"

"It's fine. I was chilled without you warming our bed." She teased as she ignored his protests and joined him in gazing out into the night. "What keeps you from sleep? You have a long journey coming up and need to be well rested. Have you already forgotten how uncomfortable living in tents can be?" She asked draping an arm across his middle and resting against his side. Jon kissed the side of her head. "You said the one benefit of marrying me, aside from our love of course, was sleeping in my wheelhouse with me on the way to White Harbor. I agree of course. I was so thrilled that wheelhouse had survived the fires at Winterfell and The Boltons."

"I was glad for it." Jon said pointing to the harbor. Sure enough a flash a fire filled the sky. "Drogon is fishing." Jon and Sansa had been relieved to learn that that the Dragons seemed to prefer giant marine animals. They still would bring down great elks and stags in the woods, but they had not had a report of them eating any livestock or worse citizen yet. Jon was not foolish enough to believe that they obeyed his commands completely; they were still ferocious beasts, but as long as they had the woods and the bay they were as well behaved as could be expected.

"His brothers join him." Sansa said trailing her fingers through the sparse hair on his chest and abdomen. "Please come back and lie down Your Grace. I worry about you. It's been two weeks and you have not slept soundly yet. Not more than an hour or two a night followed by long days."

"Decisions to make and things to do." Jon said walking them over to the bed. "More thinking than I ever thought possible."

"Worrying too." Sansa said knowingly. "Please leave some of the worrying for Tyrion. He can handle the trial without you."

"And he will." Jon said crawling into bed beside her and pulling her against him so she rested her head on his shoulder and could continue to run her fingers lightly over his chest. "I've decided you are to accompany me to The Twins." Sansa looked up at him. "I just cannot risk having to come back and retake King's Landing with you inside it. I promised never to leave you here and I meant it." Sansa kissed his cheek. "You will stay back in your wheelhouse. Ghost will be inside with you and you will be flanked by your guards and four members of the King's Guard. Rhaegal will fly over you protecting you, and every night we camp Drogon and Rhaegal will curl around the wheelhouse to sleep."

"Of course." Sansa agreed. "I'll bring my sewing to occupy me and I'll have Brienne to talk to."

"Gilly and Sam will ride with you. Little Sam too." Jon said. "I've begun preparations to have you ready to leave in the morning. Be sure to pack a few blankets and furs and small clothes. Only one or two extra dresses." Sansa smiled.

"I've only finished 3 dresses that will expand easily as I grow." She admitted. "I need to make some for the warmer weather that is coming. I've just been so busy making clothes and diapers for the babe. That's all I ever want to make now."

"I've been working on a few things for the babe too." Jon admitted. "Well not recently, but I had been making cradle. The Targaryen ones pulled from storage looked terrifying, like the child was being eaten by The Black Dread." Jon said laughing. "I promise to have it finished before the babe comes. Grenn is helping me."

"I look forward to seeing it." Sansa said as she yawned against him. Jon smoothed her hair back and kissed her cheek, settling on his back and gazing at the ceiling as she drifted off. "I am glad that I am going with you. I was dreading being apart." Sansa sighed out as sleep took her. Jon closed his eyes and tried to focus on sleeping, a long journey waited for them in the morning.

Sansa pulled back the curtain to her wheelhouse and watched as she was led out of King's Landing. Viserion cried as he brothers left, waiting for the call to follow. He had been left behind to help Tyrion if he was needed. Ghost laid his head in her lap and panted. "I'll let you out to run later on." Sansa said as she scratched his ears. She couldn't see where Jon led the army from Drogon's back, but she could hear the mumblings of the younger soldiers around here, that he was Aegon The Conqueror reborn. Sansa sighed, these boys still relished in the tales of knights and war, Sansa knew that was because they had never actually been in a war or battle. Jon was ahead clearing the way should there be any Frey resistance or traps. Drogon would burn them to ash before they knew what was coming. Sansa was relieved when by mid afternoon when they were joined with soldiers from The Westerlands on the King's Road. Sansa was surprised to see Jaime Lannister leading them. She wasn't sure how much he could be trusted. His love for Cersei had killed so many, had cost the Realm so much and Cersei know faced her certain death. What if he chose to attack? She trusted Tyrion though and he trusted his brother.

"My Lady you should be resting." Brienne said as she trotted up beside the window. "We've been on the road for 10 hours and awake since just after the hour of the wolf. His Grace was explicit in you being kept comfortable."

"I am comfortable Brienne. We will be stopping at dusk to set up camp. I will rest and refresh myself once we are all settled." Sansa promised as she picked up the tiny doublet she was making that matched one of Jon's. She had gowns made incase she had a daughter, britches and tunics for a son, more britches and tunics and now doublets to add to the collection. She was sure she was carrying a son; surely the Gods would bless her with an unquestionable heir right away.

"Listen to The Beauty Little Bird." Sandor said from somewhere behind the wheelhouse. "We are going to try to make it to The Twins in three days instead of the usual five. You know you should be resting."

Sansa closed the curtain but continued to sew. Jon was waiting till they were safely back in The Red Keep before announcing the impending arrival of their baby. He didn't want anyone on the journey to try and take advantage of Sansa being pregnant. Sandor knew and this King's Guard he trusted knew, but no one else was privy to this information. Ghost looked up at her and she smiled down at him in return. "I can't spend all of my time rubbing your ears." Sansa said placing her sewing down and lying down around the wolf.

Jon scouted ahead, occasionally guiding Drogon lower when he thought he saw something suspicious. So far they only saw a few people outside of their keeps. The ground was still too wet work but the animals still needed to be tended too. A few children gazed up at the sky in wonder as he flew by. Drogon snarled a few times but Jon did not notice anything and encouraged him to keep the path. He was looking for a space to stop. Everywhere looked like an obvious spot, a vulnerable spot. He finally settled on flying on, to the first fork of The Trident. Hopefully they would be able to fish there for supper. He wanted to have most of their supplies for the journey home, he knew the Northern Lords they hoped, no they would rescue would, would be hungry. He doubted Lord Frey was feeding them more than what was required to keep them alive. Along the Trident fields were being prepared, their workers looking on in awe at the progression the followed the dragon. Jon spied a larger keep sending off ravens, he was sure to alert their liege lords of his presence. He didn't bother signaling to the archers to take down the birds or have Drogon insure the messages were stopped. Let them know, let them all know he was coming. He swooped down in a large clearing and signaled for the troops the fan out for camp. He took no chances. An attack in the night could come and he was not willing to lose a single life to neglect. Drogon turned his head across the river and walked over to the bank and let out a stream of fire. Jon watched as a slew of men emerged, jumping into the river to try and quell the flames. A few more men thought to run.

"Tell Lord Frey the fires of hell are coming for him and his house." Jon yelled, signaling for Drogon to rest. "Good work, we must keep our queen safe." Jon said running a hand of the warm scales. Jon smiled as Sam guided the royal wheelhouse to rest under an elm tree and he started his walk over, waving to Gilly and Little Sam.

"Your Lady Wife rests." Sam said quietly. "Gilly wanted to see more of your kingdom and Sam would not quiet down. Poor Ghost has a few bald spots from him playing." Sam added sheepishly.

"I'm glad he's to be acclimatized to children." Jon said signaling Sansa's guard over for a report and sending out hunters and soldiers to fish. "Did you talk to any small folk?"

"We stopped for a bathroom break or two. Lord Frey has been calling his banners. Not many are replying." Sam admitted. "Of course any that thought to oppose you changed their minds when Drogon Rhaegal flew by." Jon turned his head when he heard whimpering from the wheelhouse.

"Sansa?" He said loudly.

"She still asleep, milord." Gilly said peeking through the curtain. Jon walked forward and opened the door, peering in on his wife. Ghost was looking at her with his head tilted in concentration.

"Sansa." Jon said again softly stroking at her ankle. She kicked out at him and let out a small scream. "It's alright, you're dreaming." Jon said sliding in and pulling her into his lap.

"This is where Joffrey attacked Arya. Nymeria saved her and then he had his mother command for Lady to be killed." Sansa said. "I recognize that keep." Sansa said pulling the curtain back, shocked to see they were further down the river, she must have slept longer than she thought.

"The last keep, we passed the last of their lands a few yards ago." Jon said smoothing a hand down her back. "Drogon found a few spies hiding. I sent the survivors home with a message."

"I wonder if they will make it there before we do." Sansa said softly as she rested her head against Jon's shoulder.

"If they have a raft or a boat they may sail there through the night." Jon said. Yells could be heard through there camp and Jon felt Sansa stiffen. He eased her from his lap and exited the wheelhouse, pulling her after him.

"Your Grace there is a march coming this way." A scout said making his way to them.

"Who's banners do they fly?" Jon asked looking worried. A loud howl filled the air and soon more joined in. Ghost lifted his head and joined Sansa at Jon's side.

"Yours." The scout spat out. "They are a pack of wolves with them!" Jon looked to his wife and noticed a small smile on her lips.

"Sansa?" Jon asked.

"Listen to them sing Jon." Sansa said softly.

"We don't know who is coming." Jon said whistling for the dragons. "We need to be prepared for an ambush. If I was going to try and attack us, I would come under the guise of allies. It smells of the Freys."

"The wolves, Jon, it has to be Arya." Sansa said.

"There is no way she would bet us here, she would have had to march past the Freys to make it."

"Not if she sailed from White Harbor as we did." Sansa said, sure that it was even more Northern reinforcements. Jon kissed her hand before climbing back on Drogon's back.

"You will flee if this turns out to be a battle." Jon said before taking off to meet the march. Sansa nodded but kept her eyes on the horizon, listening to the wind in the trees, wishing there was a heart tree she could go to, she was desperate to talk to Bran.

"My Lady I would feel better if you would get in the wheelhouse." Brienne said as she watched with Sansa as Jon and Drogon got smaller and smaller as they flew away.

"I need to stretch and have some air." Sansa answered with out turning to address her guards. "We need to start preparing food. We will have more to feed that we anticipated. Loras go find out how the hunting and fishing is going."

"I believe they have already stopped." Loras said.

"Send then out again." Sansa said. Loras left with an unsure look on his face.

"Jon will have reached them by now." Sam said after a few more moments in silence.

"Add I do not see any smoke rising." Sansa said.

"That could mean that Drogon didn't have a chance…"

"Do you really believe that Jon would be taken do without so much as a fight?" Sansa interrupted. "Jon will be back shortly with more troops and we will march on The Twins and we will end House Frey." Sansa said accepting a water skin when Sandor came to stand with her while Brienne gave direction to Pod and another squire to build a cooking fire.

"Little Bird if we don't hear word soon from The King you and I are going to start riding back to King's Landing." Sandor said. "You won't have me help you disobey The King will you?"

"It would not be the first time." Sansa replied handing back the water. "Look, in the distance. Jon is flying again."

"The dragon is flying again." Sandor said tossing the skin aside and watching as the small dot in the sky progressively got closer and larger. "If only the dragon returns…"

"You will ride out and find my husband." Sansa answered. Sandor gave her a look. "He is your King. You pledge to obey me, if Jon is not on Drogon you will take 30 of the best men we have here and you will bring him back. It is no different then when Barriston the Bold rescued the Mad King or from when you saved the false King from the riot and then went back out for me." Sansa said. The howling wolves got louder and Sansa stood taller. "My sister's wolf was let loose her, you never found her. Arya used to dream of her roaming the Riverlands, building a pack. She'd dream of her killing Freys and those that betrayed our Family."

"A pretty story." Jaime said as he walked up to Sansa and her faithful Hound. "When I had to take back Riverun for those idiot Freys, there was a certain serving girl that reminded me of you and your brother. She was almost like a combination of the two of you. Tell me, the time your sister spent across the sea was it studying a certain art?" Jaime asked.

"What Arya did while she was away to survive is not something we discuss. She finds it hard to talk about her struggles, just like I find it hard to open up about the horrors your sister and son put me through." Sansa said smiling when she could make out a figure on Drogon's back. "Your King returns." Sansa said motioning with her head towards the sky. "I'm sure before our mission is over you will have time to talk to my sister."

"Your sister is more insolent then my brother." Jaime said. "For what it's worth I am sorry for what happened at the hands of Joffrey. Perhaps he needed more discipline, but his father was unwilling to give it and Cersei forbad anyone else from stepping in."

"Robert Baratheon was a conqueror, not a father, not a husband. Once he had avenged his lost love and defeated that Targaryens his life was complete. Bad marriage can break Households. Your father should have known that he had a daughter that did not actually know how to do her duty."

"Some Ladies don't." Jaime said before walking away. Sansa walked forward so there would be space enough for Drogon to land and waited for Jon.

"Your Grace what did you find?" Sansa asked before Drogon had even crouched down to let Jon from his perch.

"As you thought. Arya left Bran in Winterfell and sailed down to meet us with Gendry and an army. A pack of wolves waited for her at the Ruby Ford." Jon said reaching for her and cupping her cheek. "They were joined by our Northern Lords, released by Lord Frey and making their way to King's Landing with weapons they had fashioned from the woods. He sent them off without protection or supplies."

"He supplements our army even more on our mission then." Sansa said taking his arm and leading him to the cook fires.

"Arya bring supplies from Lord Manderly. We will not be short on provisions. Bring a wagon of clothing and swords proved prudent. We will clothe and arm them and continue our march in the morning." Jon said.

"You are keeping something from me." Sansa said quietly as Jon sat astride the bench that had been set up by the table and pulled her down to sit with him.

"Leave us. I have things to discuss with My Queen." Jon said turning and looking at Sansa she leaned closer so he could whisper. "Arya arrived as our Northern Lords hung the two Freys that were leading them to us like cattle. They had them roped together and were dragging them by their mounts. The Great Jon waited till he was sure no other Freys were following before he simply pulled them both down and beat them into submission. They were still twitching when I arrived."

"So the world is two Freys less, what's the problem?" Sansa asked.

"The look in our sister's eyes watching them swing troubles me." Jon said. "Her thirst for vengeance has always been strong. Bran says she still mumbles names to the heart tree before bed each night."

"Some names will be removed from her list now." Sansa said. "Jon Arya was at the Twins when they slaughtered Robb and our mother. Sandor had taken her captive, hoping for a reward to get him out of Westeros or to join Robb's cause. He says she didn't see anything but them go up to the kennels and shoot Grey Wind. I know she heard the screams and that Lannister song being played. She saw our banners set a flame. We will give the same back to Lord Frey."

"If that is all she is living for what happens when her list runs out?" Jon asked. "You and I have each other and a babe on the way, what does Arya have? Will she just become blood thirsty?"

"She will run Winterfell and warden the North for her King. Should she rule with a firm hand will be her choice." Sansa added. "Jon please don't worry about her. She is happy to be home, happy to have Gendry even though she protests that they are simply friends."

"Time will tell if you are right." Jon said watching as the spoils of the hunt were spitted and set to roast. Sansa stood and smiled as Arya led in a small troop.

"Hello Your Grace." Arya teased as she leaped from her horse. "Are you surprised to see me or did Jon blabbed? He swooped in with that black beast and left rolling his eyes.

"You did not have to come this far. You were supposed to approach the Twins from the rear. With no one coming the Freys could scatter North."

"And come head to head with a force led by Gendry and half my forces." Arya said whistling. A wolf almost as large as Ghost broke from the pack and came to her side. "Look Sansa, it's Nymeria."

"You found her?" Sansa asked not really believing it herself. "Why did you come without letting us know?"

"Because that way the Freys did not know." Arya said rolling her eyes. It was just luck that I arrived in time to see the little weasels pulled from their horses." Jon rolled his eyes.

"Come my Queen, we must greet our newly freed Lords." Jon said leading Sansa to the group that strolled into camp.

"Mother!" Lady Lyanna cried out, finally showing a tiny glimpse of the little girl she was as she rushed forth and into her mother's waiting arms. "I did what I knew you would do and supported the Starks against The Bolton Bastard." Lyanna babbled on about every decision he had made. "I bent the knee on behalf of our house."

"The Mormonts have always only known one King in the North. It is a great honor to serve a Stark on Iron Throne." And just like his coronation in the North, The Bears were the first of the newly freed Lords to bend knee again along the Trident.

"My Lords we have promised to free you and send you back to help my brother Brandon Stark and Sister Arya rule the North, but before we can return to King's Landing the insolence of the Freys must be punished. We will not give them time to gather their wits or another stay of execution." Sansa said motioning with her arm. Sandor rode up with a wagon full of weapons, provisions and battle clothing.

"I would march on to the Freys to avenge the King I thought was my brother and I would want to do it with his most trusted men." Jon said pulling the tarp off. "The North rules all Seven Kingdoms, but only True Northerners can help us seek the justice we need for King Robb and Lady Catelyn, for your sons and daughters that fell during the foul Red Wedding, will you join us in extinguishing their line and wiping their names from our history?" Jon asked in a roaring battle cry.

"King in the North!" The Great Jon yelled out kneeling. The other Lords fell in line with him, yelling out war cries. The Dragon's circled overhead and the wolves howled.

"We feast and march straight to Twins at first light. We burn it to ground, smash it brick from brick and piss on the rubble." Arya screamed out. Sansa gazed at her in horror. "Well we at least burn it to the ground." Jon smiled and ruffled her hair has he led the troops back to camp.

"Break out a barrel of wine and cask of ale." He said as he handed out horns and bowls for the roasting meat. He pulled Sansa closer and whispered in her ear. She nodded and blushed. "We are toasting immanent arrival of the next heir to the Seven Kingdoms and Prince or Princess of the North, first grand child to Eddard Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen." Jon said as the soldiers around him roared in cheer.

"You Northerners are a lively bunch." Loras said as he escorted Sansa and Jon to the wheelhouse after a feast more lively then the finest he had ever attended in High Garden or King's Landing. Even parties Renly had thrown had ever reached the amount of pure joy that had been celebrated with fowl and cheap ale along the trident amongst pavilions, crude shelters and soldiers pissing with their backs to the wind.

"We only celebrate when the even calls for it." Sansa said. "A name day or anniversary is not worth exhausting supplies and to celebrate every moon diminishes truly important events." Jon smiled drunkenly at his Queen, one of the few truly sober people remaining. The Vanguard had remained sober in case of an attack and Jon had stopped the flow of alcohol and had them set out pitchers of water. Even Arya was still dancing around with the wolves, tossing them bones she had gathered from the tables.

"Gather your brothers Ser Loras. Rest is needed to insure we make it to Twins before nightfall tomorrow." Jon said as he stumbled into wheelhouse. He held a hand out and Sansa rolled her eyes before nodding to Loras to be on his way. She accepted his hand and kneeled before him.

"You are drunk." Sansa whispered as Jon immediately tugged at the laces on the side of her gown. Jon sucked on her neck till she pushed him away and started loosening her gown on her own. "You I could not pack as Queen needs, I can't have you rip my dress." She added as he helped her slide it off her body. Sansa sat back against her pillow in her shift. Jon laid back and undid the laces to his britches. Sansa knew that he would not undress in case he was needed.

"Sweet girl come here." Jon said reaching for her hand again. Sansa let him guide so she straddled his waist and sat down on his lap. Jon reached up and pulled the shift down her arms so her teats were free.

"Jon someone could look in and see me." Sansa said leaning down to kiss him. Jon sat up and leaned down to suckle at her teats as she moved against him.

"They would know their Queen forgoes small clothes and has the loveliest breasts in The Realms of Men." He said lifting the shift clean off her and cupping her ass, rocking her bit harder. "And they would be promptly without eyes for spying on their liege." He added sitting up and guiding her back so he was on top of her. Sansa smiled and kissed him softly, pulling him against her tightly. "I'll crush you and the babe." Jon said lifting himself and kissing down her body.

"No you won't. I pull you on top of me because it's a comforting weight." She said as he lifted one leg over his shoulder. Sansa lifted her hand to his face and brushed back his hair.

"Leave your hand and guide my mouth." Jon said before sinking down and placing kisses against where she was warm and wet. Sansa arched against his mouth and dragged his lips to the top of her slit. "There?" Jon asked as he circled her clit."

"Yes!" Sansa whined tugging him closer. Jon laughed against her and sucked on her nub until her sweetness began to soak his beard. He started lapping at her firmly and sliding his fingers into her gently. "Jon, I want you to take me now." Sansa said as she moved against his mouth. Jon laughed at how she was failing at whispering. "You on top." She whined when he stretched out beside her to pull himself from his britches and remove the doublet he wore. Sansa slapped at his stomach and pulled him back on top of her. Jon moved to his knees between her legs and Sansa slapped his hand away when he reached for her cunt, sitting up and stroking him firmly as she glared at him. "I am more than ready, I am still smeared across your lips." She said tugging him by the cock as she moved back among her pillows and furs. Jon growled as she guided him to her warmth. "Oh Gods you feel good." She whispered as she teased herself with the tip against her folds, running him up and down. Jon removed her hold on him and sheathed himself inside of her.

"That's my girl." Jon said as she immediately started to flutter against him and meet his movements. In no time at all she was pressing her lips to his shoulder to hold back her moans, something Jon did not even bother trying to disguise. He spilled inside of her muttering with his mouth closed over her nipple as she peaked still around his softening cock.

"We will celebrate frivolously every name day once Little Tormand arrives." Sansa slapped at Jon's chest and curled against him. "I told you I had to promise him the right to name my firstborn for the loyalty of the Free Folk."


	7. Chapter 7

My Kingdom Awaits Chapter 7

Sansa was getting impatient. She knew that the journey to The Twins would take longer now that all of their forces had joined, meeting the Northern Lords along the way as well as their banners from The Reach and West. Ravens told of The Stormland armies and Northern forces that had already surrounded Lord Walder keep from the east and north. He would not be able to retreat without great losses. They had stopped again insisting that she needed to rest. What she needed was blood atonement. Her thirst for vengeance was greater than it had been with The Boltons.

"My Lady, or Your Grace…" Sam mumbled. "Oh right, Sansa." He corrected myself sheepishly. "Jon insisted that you relax after breaking your fast, for at least an hour or two." The dragons and Ghost were lounging about around where she sat on a blanket amount a few early wild flowers that were growing. "He's already going to raise quite a bit of The Seven Hells once he realizes you sent most of your guard ahead to scout."

"Sam I have a pack of Direwolves, Two Dragons the size of large windmills and Arya to protect me. Brienne and Sandor are within shouting distance. Now tell me how much longer will I be resting?" Sansa asked turning her head when she picked up the rumbling of a few drums in the distance. Drogon immediately took to the air and flew in the direction of his master, Rhaegal swooped down and before Sansa knew what was happening Arya was pulling her up to mount the Dragon, securing her arms around Sansa, to make sure she would not fall off.

"How to do make the damn thing fly?" Arya asked digging her heels in. "Sansa that black boat coming down the river is Euron!" Sansa shielded her eyes and gazed in the horizon.

"Rhaegal, sōvēs!" Sansa cried hoping it was the right command. Sure enough the dragon took off in a slow trot before entering the sky. Sansa leaned down and trembled, she had only ever flew with Jon or Daenerys. She knew this meant that there was a dragon rider in her womb. She was grateful for the catch of eggs they had found in the crypts of Winterfell and on Dragonstone. She willed herself to look down and was thrilled that the vanguard had double back, Sam and Gilly were protected. Rage began to surface again, Euron had evaded capture, he truly was a master of any waters. He had to be coming back to rescue Cersei, his queen. Sansa leaned and tried guiding the dragon towards the ship. The instincts to guide and steer the dragon had to be coming from her unborn child. The limited commands she knew were helpful, but something was controlling her movements.

"What are you doing?" Arya asked. "This is not a fight we need to lead, look Jon comes, Drogon has fetched him." Arya said. A screech behind them rang out and in an instant, Viserion had joined them from the Capitol. The bond with his brothers so strong that he had to have been traveling since the hour of the wolf, aware a threat was looming. Sansa watched as the men on the boat worked frantically to raise more sails, thinking speed could save them from dragon fire. On a smaller boat she saw a crudely made horn and realized Euron had thought he found a dragon's horn. Before he could order a slave to sound it, Rhaegal swooped in.

"Dracarys." Sansa whispered quickly watching while the boat was instantly engulfed in the flames and turned to ash. On one of the larger boats an abnormally large looking crossbow was being set up, but Jon had already arrived and quickly set the entire boat a flame, crew and all. The dragons and their wings quickly pushed the remaining boats ashore, the vanguard quickly surrounding the boats and forcing them to their knees. The dragons landed in the distance and Jon quickly made his way over, helping Arya as she helped Sansa slide down into his reach. "I'm fine, I swear it." She replied as his hand immediately covered her stomach. Viserion lowered his head and the noticed a scroll attached to his neck.

"Tyrion and Varys send word." Jon said as he used his teeth to break the wax seal. "Euron stormed the Capitol soon after we left. There are great casualties to some of the city guard. Tormund and Grenn were gravely injured but Grand Maester believes strongly they will recover." Jon said turning to the captives. "Loras fetch me a block."

"No, Jon. Dispose of them quickly with dragon fire. We must go on now to the Twins and then find Euron and Cersei." Sansa said as she scanned the rest of the letter. "He managed to get her, her monster and Qyburn out."

"My way is still the old way." Jon turned to his northern lords and asked their assistance in beheading the traitors. He dealt the first blow, in a clean swoop taking the head clean off the captain in charge. Ghost trotted towards Sansa and Arya held her hand, flinching along with her as 50 or so mean looking pirates lost their heads. "Search the boats." Jon commanded. He had the bodies piled up and surrounded with wood for a pyre. Drogon quickly set the bodies aflame. "You'll fly with me to The Twins." Jon said leading her over to the dragons. He gave commands to the armies and sent a raven off to the troops surrounding Lord Frey. Soon Jon and Sansa were in flight, she began explaining what had transpired.

"I had planned on having a song played as we surrounded him. Gendry has singers and musicians with him." Jon explained. "The March of Wolves seemed appropriate." Sansa nodded and tried to gently relieve some of the pressure from the firm arm around her, holding her to him as the flew. Jon was stiff and his jaw was set. The term "waking the dragon" had never been used with him, she had witnessed it with his aunt, and it terrified her. With the Dragons flying full speed ahead the bridges surrounding the Twins were soon in sight. With a mere nod of his head the dragons engulfed bridges with flames. They soon landed and quickly sent short bursts of flames over the walls and into any small opening where there could be archers.

The eerie calm of the harps and drums rang out and Sansa wondered if The Lord of The Crossing was feeling the dread that her mother had felt when that damned Lannister song had started to play out. As soon as the armies had joined them, and the castle was completely surrounded war cries began to ring out. Revenge and Vengeance for King Rob could be heard, Winter has come again, and just King of the North rang out. Arya unsheathed needle and a dagger and looked to Jon.

"A girl needs a name." She said with a smirk.

"Walder Frey, I Jahareys Stark Targaryen", Arya giggled at his use of his full name till Sansa cuffed her on the back of the head. "Sentence you and your family to death." Jon said mounting his dragon again. "We will erase you and yours from our histories you have been fouling up my kingdom for far too long." Sandor rode up and swooped Sansa unto his horse with him and trotted her back from the walls. She watched with a small smile on her lips as the dragons screeched and began breathing fire on the walls. She watched as the stones began to change to a red hot colour and parts of the wall began collapsing. A few hours later rubble surrounded the inner keep.

"Bring me the Freys." Jon said as he dismounted and accepted his sword. In the end Lord Walder was carried out by The Great Jon, dropped in line with his numerous offspring and few supporters. Ghost growled from Sansa's side and Rhaegal hung his head down and nudged her in a comforting way.

"You pledge loyalty and men to your King and then conspired with his enemies, killing him and his pregnant wife at a wedding. You cursed your family when you sided with the losing side." Sansa said in her queenly cold voice, betraying not a single emotion.

"One King hide behind his mother's skirts, this one behind his wife." Walter choked out. "Rob cried for his mother, did you know that? Right before I had him stabbed through the heart. Then I cut his head off and sewed his wolf in it's place. Your mother…."

"I'm not here to listen to tales of your dastardly plots." Sansa answered holding up her hand, halting the men from striking the Freys down where they stood. "Bring forth our present for Lord Frey." Sandor came from the back with a crate. He dropped it to the ground and lifted the top, hauling out the man inside. "Did you really think you could hide an heir from us?" Sansa asked. Arya stepped forward with a dagger and slashed Black Walder's throat. "He was the one that slashed my mother's throat. I promised your line would end." Sansa said stepping back. Arya dragged Lord Frey from the group.

"Dracarys." Jon said sending the flames from all three dragons into the Freys. "Take the castle and fill it with the oil and straw. Seal any entrances and exits." He commanded. "Leave the bodies for the crows." Arya turned to Walder Frey.

"My name is Arya Stark. My face will be the last you see." She said before kicking him in the chest. The wolves were on him in an instant.

"Sam you have ravens do you not?" Jon asked as the army set about filling straw and oil about the keeps. Sam nodded and reached for his parchment. "Send word throughout my kingdoms and across the sea. Anyone who is even rumoured to provide safe haven for my enemies will meet their end through fire and blood."


	8. Chapter 8

My Kingdom Awaits Chapter 8

The Inn Keep continually looked over the party that had assembled surrounding him and his keep. Jon had been instant that they stop so Sansa would get one night of proper rest. He had sent her inside with a bag of coin, she was to rent the entire inn and pay for the use of their stables and lands. The dragons were peacefully slumbering, but Jon was still not at ease. After the attempt from the Ironborn on the river he would leave nothing to chance. Sansa came back out with a few dirty looking children following her. She handed them each a handful of coppers and pointed to the stables.

"The Inn Keep would not let me give them any coin in his presence. Remind me to slip a few coin to the children that he is forcing to scour the tubs." Sansa added with disdain. "I promised that they could see the dragons fly later on." She added. Jon directed a few soldiers to carry their things into the Inn, sent out hunters and asked that any who knew their letters join him inside. Messages had to be copied for Sam to send out throughout the kingdom.

"Was he disrespectful?" Jon asked clenching and unclenching his fist. Sansa shook her head. Jon set his jaw and walked in. Almost immediately, even with the queen and half an army behind him, the few whores that were there flocked over. "Here is a silver for each you. If you bother me again throughout my stay, I'll remove a limb." Jon warned before sitting at a table in the back with his back to the wall and pulling Sansa down beside him. Sam followed in with the ink, parchment and wax.

"Your grace can I get you anything?" The Innkeeper asked.

"No we brought our own drink." Jon said dismissing the man. The man hesitated. "What?"

"I'm being forced to turn away paying customers to accommodate a party of your size and it seems you are not going to be drinking or dining?" Jon tossed another few golden dragons and silvers on the table.

"Your King commands you to stay behind the bar." He replied as Arya, Gendry, Pod, Brienne and the Northern Lords joined them in composing. Jon scratched his signature on every page slide his way and Sansa sealed the documents, rolling them tightly for Sam to send out. He kept one arm curled around Sansa. "Remind me to heavily tax this Inn in the future." Jon whispered into Sansa's ear.

"You can't blame the man for wanting make sure he doesn't lose out on a days earnings." Sansa answered back softly as she placed a hand to her back. "I wish to retire and soak in a tub soon."

"Our food should be ready shortly." Jon said.

"I'm not hungry. I'm feeling rather exhausted. It's just the adrenaline from our victory is being replaced with the thoughts of another long battle and possible war to get our hands on Cersei and Euron." Sansa explained.

"And Your Grace, well begging your pardon, but you are about to enter the next moon. You are only going to get more tired and require more rest. You really should not be going on any more marches."

"And she won't be." Arya said speaking up. "We'll make sure that Cersei isn't hiding out on Dragonstone and we can set Sansa up there. That is where the great map table is, that is where the last invasion into the Iron Islands was planned, and that is where Aegon first conquered Westeros. That is where we plan."

"After we make sure The Capitol is secured." Sansa said. "We need to question how exactly someone was able to get into and then out of The Tower of the Hand and The Black cells. Varys had better have reports ready, but Arya, Bran needs you to head back North."

"Arya is staying in the South with us until Cersei is caught." Jon said. "I will not leave anything to chance. I will be sending The Mormonts back to Winterfell to rule with Bran."

"Of course your Grace." Sansa replied. "I just think that my Queens guard is enough—"

"It's not, though through no fault in them or their skills. We are obviously dealing with some kind of treason. There is no other explanation for this recent escape."

"We knew there were ways in and out of the Tower. Tyrion warned us. Varys should have known something was amiss. That is what we pay him for, we do not need him as an advisor and he knows it." Sansa said as she rose. Arya rose with her and followed as Sansa made her way to their room. Jon let his thoughts wander. Who did he trust more Tyrion or Varys? Who had anything to gain from Cersei being free? Was there someone else that could have been under their noses the entire time? Varys had been responsible for freeing Tyrion; both of them seemed to be too obvious of a choice. Jon had made the mistake as Lord Commander though, knowing the obvious threat Thorne was and yet he still managed to lead men into stabbing Jon to death.

"Your Grace, a raven was shot down." Gendry said strolling over. It held a three-headed Dragon seal. Jon ripped it open.

"Daenerys sails to Kings Landing. She's heard of Sansa's pregnancy and of Cersei's escape. How could she have heard anything? Sam it's only been what 10 days since we announced it?" Jon asked. "If the winds are in her favor she'll meet us in King's Landing."

"Why is she coming?" Sam asked. Jon handed over the parchment. "I see, nothing is mentioned as to why, just that she is coming. Perhaps the unrest is too much in the Free Cities?"

"Perhaps." Jon said as he lifted an over flowing plate and strode over to the stairs. "Disturb me before sun rise and I will burn your Inn and the land surrounding it into the ground." He threatened to Inn Keep. He didn't mean it but he decided that a healthy fear was needed to remind the people the power that he held. He reached their rooms to find Sansa and Arya whispering, as Sansa leaned forward in a steaming tub Arya applied pressure to her back. Jon placed the food on a table and started to disrobe. "Out." He said to his little sister.

"Gods Jon, she's already pregnant." Arya chastised as she made her way to the door. "Bar it behind me." Jon knew she'd guard the stairs, unwilling to let anyone up to these rooms except for Gendry, Sam and Brienne.

"We fly to the Red Keep tomorrow and prepare for the arrival of my Aunt and her armies." Jon explained the letter. "I did not give anyone on my council leave to inform her of anything, yet she already knows. You told me nothing happens by chance. She told me that she warned Varys if she ever caught him conspiring against her she would feed him to her dragons. Tyrion would not be so stupid as to cross us would he?" Sansa tilted her head and closed her eyes, concentrating on all she had observed of Tyrion and Cersei's relationship. He always tried to do things to show he was a Lannister and had Cersei listened to him Sansa had no doubt they would still be in control, Tyrion would have found away to stop dragons, just as he had worked around Stannis in Blackwater Bay.

"I don't know." Sansa answered honestly. Jon finally joined her in the tub, immediately pulling her to straddle him. He was hard against her stomach as he pulled her face to his. "We knew we would have to be smarter, stronger and more cunning to make the world a better place."

"Aye." Jon said stroking her back firmly trying to ease her discomfort. "We fly over head tomorrow, over the waters high in the clouds. We meet Daenerys and her army with the full force of Westoros. She'll bend the knee or burn in flames."

"She is not an enemy." Sansa said softly. "I don't know how I know, but I do. Jon I feel as though she is coming to our aid."

"Then she won't have a problem with bending the knee." Jon said shifting slightly. Sansa pressed off his shoulders and stood from the tub. "Go rest." Sansa nodded and wrapped in the rough linens provided for them. Jon watched as she prepared for bed.

"We both know it had to be Tyrion, don't we?" Sansa said sadly. Jon closed his eye and offered a small nod.

"I'd have carved through any and everyone to save you when they had you in the capitol. I ran from the rooms at Castle Black when I got a letter from Ramsay before you made it to me. When I thought you were my sister. As much as Cersei has dome to him she is his family." Jon said as he rose from the tub.

"Show the world what happens when you cross a wolf." Sansa said. Jon re dressed in his discarded clothing, only dressing in a fresh tunic.

"Bring me the Kingslayer." He said, as he existed the room. Sansa went to the window and watched as Jon made his way to the yard. Drogon immediately at his side and Viserion and Rhaegal had an interest in the Lannister troops. Sansa opened the window.

"What's going on?" Arya asked as she joined her sister. "Does Jon suspect Jaime?"

"We both more then suspect Tyrion." Sansa said as Jon laid everything all out to Jaime. "I have no doubt that Cersei is at The Rock."

"Because Tyrion knew that Jaime would come to answer the call to attack the Twins, taking almost all of his force." Arya mused as she started to massage Sansa lower back again.

"Leaving Margaery vulnerable." Sansa said. "Cersei tried to kill her in the Sept. She won't be able to resist trying again, especially knowing that Lady Tyrell is taking her place in Jaime's life."

"How do we know Jaime isn't involved?" Arya asked

"He led us to Cersei and let her be taken in the first place." Sansa explained. Jaime returned his troops and Jon made his way back. Arya went back to her post.

"He doesn't seem to be blind to what is likely happening. I granted him leave to return immediately to Casterly Rock. He's to send a raven to update us if she is there. Sleep." Jon said as he laid about their bed. "I want to be in position on the shores as Daenerys sails in."

They flew overhead, Drogon leading and his brothers flanking either side. Sansa knew why they didn't just leave to the Red Keep; let the armies meet them there. Treason. It would be unwise to enter the city without the entire force behind them. 5 long days of travel since their last stay at the Inn, Sansa was relieved to see the city did not look to be in riot. The Dragon's Gate opened and some army marched in. Jon kept his eyes on the Party meeting them, as they made their way toward the Dragon Pit. The only raven he hoped Tyrion and Varys would have received would have been the one ordering them to meet them there. 50,000 strong followed them. The Northern army and Gendry's force from The Stormlands entered the Pit. The City Guard flanked Tyrion, once again led by Bronn. Jon circled and waited. Once his troops were situated and Tyrion and Varys were in place Jon swooped in, the full force of the Dragon's landing, much like the last meeting that had impressed upon Cersei that her end was coming. Jon slid down, stopping Sansa from following. "My Queen keep mount." Jon said.

"Your Grace, might I ask-" Tyrion started but stopped once he saw the look in Jon's eye.

"Silence." Jon said making his way over, unsheathing Longclaw. "Tyrion Lannister you stand before your King accused of Treason." Tyrion's eyes grew wide and Bronn ever so slightly moved away from him. "There is no way into the city, let alone the Castle. Convince me you had nothing to do with this." Jon said.

"Your Grace I warned you that moving her was risky." Tyrion said as Lord Umber and Gendry grabbed him. "I am your Hand, there is nothing to gain for this move!"

"Aye we agree. Not even the love that you won't win from your family." Jon said. "How did Greyjoy even know where she was being kept? Where to find Qyburn and the Mountain? Only you knew where I was keeping them. Varys didn't know where I had Qyburn. But you didn't know that did you?" Jon asked.

"He has little birds all over the realm!" Tyrion said. "I demand a chance to defend myself, I demand a trail!"

"Fine. A trial by the Seven? By combat?" Jon asked.

"A trial," Tyrion looked at Bronn who breathed deeply. "By combat. The Gods know me to be innocent." Bronn made his way to the center of the Pit.

"Fine, my champion is Arya Stark." Jon said as Arya appeared as if from thin air behind Bronn and placed a blade to his throat. "Do you yield?"

"How is an attack from behind Justice?" Tyron asked, watching as Bronn was disarmed.

"Yield." Bronn said looking apologetically at Tyrion. Arya immediately started emptying his pockets. In one was a note signed by Tyrion. Arya read it and quickly slit the sell sword's throat.

"How stupid do you have to be to send a summons with the promise of gold? How stupid to carry it?" Arya asked handing the note to Jon.

"Why would you plot to free her?" Jon asked. "Would you like to name a new Champion?" Tyrian scanned the crowd and found no friendly faces. He accepted his faith with evidence clearly in Jon's hand there was nothing to be done.

"Jaime and Cersei are all I have left. I just couldn't lose family, even family that wanted me dead at one point." Tyrion admitted softly.

"She's not even here to try and save you. She won't avenge you." Jon said. Sansa saw ships coming into the Harbor. Jon made his way over and mounted the dragon again. "You know what I have to do."

"I do." Tyrion said. "Will I burn?" He asked eyeing the dragons.

"No." Jon said. "Take him to the ruins of the Sept of Baelor." Jon said. "I will take his head there." Jon took to the sky.

"I can't believe we are going to take his head. He tried so hard to protect me from his family." Sansa said softly. Sansa noticed the army had made their way to the shore where they waited for Jon and the troops that had joined them in The Dragon Pit. A lone boat with a few Unsullied and Dothraki made it's way slowly to shore, their Queen unmistakable in the middle of the boat.

"Let's hope he is the only traitor today." Jon said as they landed and waited. "Viserion go." Jon said with a nod of his head. Sansa watched as Viserion made his way to the sky. "He'll make sure nothing goes wrong at the Sept." Rhaegal and Drogon raised their heads once the boat got stuck close to shore and roared for their mother. Daenerys' eyes never left Sansa's swollen stomach. Her men fell to their knee first as she made her way over. Dany kneeled.

"I pledge my sword I will shield your back, and keep your counsel, and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new." Dany said as she placed her hands on Sansa's stomach and her men placed the weapons on the shore. " I thought I was the last of my line, the last of my family and I was too stubborn. Forgive me, Your Grace." She said to a stunned Jon. Sansa helped her back to her feet. "I bring 100,000 men to your cause."

"And I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at my table, and pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you into dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new. Rise Princess Targaryen." Jon said. "You will be Princess of Summerhall. I am having it rebuilt." Jon stopped in his tracks. "That's where she is."


End file.
